Rose Potter and the Stone Men
by Xx.theWordGenius.xX
Summary: On that fateful night, a story began, but not the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. The story of his long lost sister, Rose Potter, who isn't known to the Wizarding World, but she will be. . .very soon. Harry/Hermione WolfStar (Remus/Sirius) SlightDumbledoreBashing!
1. Proluge

Prologue

Born as the new moons settles

To those who are forever broken

Born to rule

Born to defeat

Separated from blood

Given to those of love

As evil reigns

Her power grows

But well known to those

That the day will come

When the two will come together in a final battle

The day when the skies turn gray

The day cattle cries

The day one dies

Severus Snape repeated the prophency over and over again in his head. He couldn't believe that no matter much research he did he couldn't find another girl that fit the discreption. He looked over to the mother and daughter, both resting after a long labor. Severus quietly walked over to the mother- Lily Evans-Potter .

"Oh Lily." he sighed. "I can not even begin to tell you how much I love you." he said to her sleeping form. "How much I wish I didn't have to leave." he felt my eyes brim with tears. "I must protect you and little Rose' Alina, and young Harry." he said. "If you are safe then , when I die I will be a happy man." he finished. He kissed her forehead. His sweet Lily, he thought.

He looked at Lily one last time before he walked over to the crib they had placed baby Rose in. As soon as he looked down at the baby, rhe child's eyes flew open. He instantly was pulled in.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Well in my mind of course." said a childish voice. "Who are you?" I asked looking around, "I am Rose' Alina of course." said the voice. Severus just rolled his eye. "Cut the crap! Who are you?" he said angrily. "It really is me Sev." His eyes widened. "Rosie is that you?" he asked, "I just said that?" she exclaimed.

"Why am I here Rosie?" Severus asked. "I need your help." she stated. "It is about- the prophency." Severus eyes widened. "You were only born a few hours ago! This is none of your concern right now." he exclaimed. "Actually it is. In 2 months Lily and James Potter will die. Leaving Harry and I orphaned. I can not stay here in Britian, or I will surely die. Dumbledore will kill me" she stated.

At her words Severus froze. "Lily dead. You dead. Dumbledore. Voldemort." he started mumbling. He was like that for several moments, before he finally snapped out of it. "How can I help?" he asked. "Here's the plan" she started, before she went on in distinct detaill of what he was to do.

When he Severus exited her mind he had the plan locked into his mind. He gave one last look at the two ladies, before he disappered.

2 months later. . .

Wails of two children echoed into the night.

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

Signaled the arrival of people. Remus, Sirius and Severus, arrived at the house as fast as they could. They were greeted with a horrific sight. The house was pratically glowing green with fire. Severus eyes widened and hushed into the burning house. Sirius and Remus rushed in behind him.

The first thing they saw was James's dead corpse. They all stopped and looked at their decerased friend. They bowed their heads in respect , before they ran up the stairs. Thev were greeted by an horrific sight. A dead Lily Potter and two wailing children. Severus drooped to his knees and cryed and hugged Lily's dead corpse to his chest. He was like that for a long moment. After 5 minutes he stood and kissed her forehead. He went over to the crib were both Harry and Rose' Alina were. "Take her." he told Remus and Sirius. "I must stay to make sure Dumbledore believe she had died along with Voldemort." Severus said. He picked up Rose' Alina. Rose' Alina cries instantly ceased. "You do remember the plan?" he asked as he held Rosie in his arms. "We would have asked you if we didn't." said Remus "Come on give her to me." said Remus.

Severus held Rose in his arms for several more seconds before he kissed her forehead and gave her to Remus. "Keep her safe." he said to them before they both disappeared into thin air with a resounding

Pop!

When Sirius and Remus landed they instantly began the plan. They placed Rose' Alina into a baskinet. Warming her up by putting blankets around her. They put the well written letter of who she was and what she would one day be able to do in her hand. "We will see you soon. We promise Rose." said Sirius. They strapped a portkey that was set to go off any minute, on her baskinet. "Good luck Rose' Alina Lily Potter." they said. A few seconds later, in a swirl of blue Rose' Alina disappeared. Remus and Sirius turned to look at each other. "Good Job?" asked Sirius. Remus nodded "Good job." They looked each other, coming closer. A noise snapped them out of their reverie. They both looked away from each other trying to conceal their blush. They instead linked hands and looked to the stars.

They knew their work would pay off. They didn't get a confirmation. They could only hope. They could only hope that Rose' Alina Lily Potter, would one day make contact with them.

The real question is: Would she?

Harry's Pov:

It has been 6 months since the Final Battle of Hogwarts, so let me catch you up on what's happened so far.

 **I. Voldemort's defeat is now an annual holiday**

 **II. Hermione and Ron tried to become a couple**

 **III. Hermione and Ron gave up after a week of trying**

 **IV. Hogwarts was reopened**

 **V. A big announcement was made**

Today is the eighth week of school and we have a visitor coming to the school. A princess. princess is coming, and she will be coming to compare Hogwarts academics to her school's academics. And everything is chaos. Boys are dumping girls. Girls are making a big fuss over everything. Chaos, don't you just love it; I thought sarcastically.

I looked around to see that Hermione had just entered the common room. She had on a sleeping gown with no shoes. Her hair was wild and her eyes were wide . She seemed to search desperately for someone. When her eyes met mine she seemed to relax. Then, it occurred to me she had just woken up. She had a nightmare. I stood up and up and opened my arms to her. She raced into my arms, when our bodies collided, I picked her up, and I noticed that my shoulder getting wetter. I kissed her hair and whispered into her hair "You want to get out of here? "I asked her. She nodded and I carried her away from the drama for as long as I could.

I carried her until we reached the Black Lake , when she requested to be put down. She looked down at her bare feet in the ground. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. She looked away, when a sudden wind over came. Her hair whipped and dipped and the wind. "You left. You actually left. You forgot me. You broke your promise!" she said. I stood frozen for a just a few minutes before I leaped into action. I pulled her into my arms holding on tight.

We held on to each other for a while, never letting go. "I will never leave you. I will never let you go. You are my best friend. I won't break my promise. I promise." I told her. I kissed her forehead. "Would you like to go see Hagrid?" I asked. She gave a small smile and nodded. i grabbed her hand and started to walk with her to Hagrid's Hut.

Once we reached Hagid's Hut, we knocked on the door. We waited a few seconds, before we heard giant footsteps heading towards the door. We stepped back as the door swung open. "O' 'Ello there 'Arry and 'Ermione. Why don' ya come on in eh?" he said. We nodded, then internally grimaced when he added, "I'll put on some tea."

After he made the tea, we all sat down and began to talk. "So, how's everything been going wIth Rosie comin'?" Hagrid asked, then his eyes widened. "You know her personally! Don't you?"exclaimed Hermione. My eyes had widened and mouth had dropped open. "H- How?" I asked. He bowed his head. "She is, me goddaughter." he stated. Hermione gasped. Hagrid stood and went over to his drawer. He took out a picture, and walked back towards us, He sat down and still looking at the picture he had gotten. He gave us the picture, "This is her when she was just a babe."he stated. I looked at the picture of the baby. She was of course, chubby. She had dark raven hair and big doe green emerrald eyes. A model of perfection. She also had a scar on her head. The shape of an asterid. Hermione awwed and I laughed. "I can't wait to meet her" said Hermione. "Me neither." I added. "Remember this, she was just a babe then. She's grown, matured, just don't get on her badside." said Hgrid. We both nodded. I looked towards Hermione , and she smiled at me. We were hopeful.

Rose's Pov

I was flying high in the sky on my steed Bold, my snake Blither wrapped firmly around my waist. "I heard that there's a house called Slytherin . A house for ssnakess"I hissed at Blither. "Ssnakess like you "she hissed at me "No nothing like me" I hissed at her.

Princess Rose 'Alina Lily Potter that's my name. Birth parents: Lily Potter and James Potter. Adopted Parents: Lena' Goodheart and Patrick Goodheart. I have adopted brother and sister named Mufassa and Len'. My blood brother: Harry James Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived they call him. I had no intention of meeting him but it seems that the fates have a different plan.

My entire family is made up of cupids and when I was a baby The C.C (Cupid Counsel) made me a half-cupid. As I grew up I was given a gifts, from spirts and creatures from all around the world, from different parts of the universe and even gifts from the heavens above.

I am the most powerful person that ever lived. I always will be.

"We are close" said Bold. I nodded and put my head between his ears and mentally prepared myself for my hopefully brief visit to Hogwarts.

During our arrival to Hogwarts I silently dozed off, losing control of Bold flying him straight through a window.

CLASH!

BOOM!

I jolted awake. Glass that was spiraling everywhere I froze in the air with a wave of my hand. Suddenly, I was flying off of Bold my wings appeared instantly spreading happily in their glory. In my mind I commanded my wings to disappear. They instantly did as I commanded opening the skin of my back and disappearing once again. I fixed the window that I broke. I checked myself for injuries. I made sure Blither was fine. I checked Bold. Then, I looked around. I was in Hogwarts. Student's eyes were on me. Teachers were up and bowing. A lady suddenly spoke "Children this is the princess show respect" She said in a stern voice. The students raised and bowed instantly. "You shall rise "I said with a smile.

I looked towards the table and saw Godfather Hagrid. "Uncle Hagrid!" I shouted excitedly I really hadn't seen him in a while, but he was the one he gave me all my animals and J couldn't help but be excited to see him. "Hey there Rosie" Hagrid said with a huge smile. He came over to me and lifted me gracefully from the ground. I squealed childishly as he twirled me around easily in his large arms. "Look at you! All strong and healthy." he said as he pulled back to examine my body. "Haven't grown an inch have you." he chuckled. "I'm a big girl now Uncle Hagrid, I can't be seen being picked up." I pouted. He laughed and put me down. "How are the animals?" he asked. "All strong and healthy. I'm not very sure if Boom and Burp are okay. They went on a journey." I told him. He nodded, and then told me to come and sit since the feast was about to begin.

During the feast they had in my honor, a woman stood and said "Students of Hogwarts remember this day because, The Princess is here". The students cheered. I stood up and said "Students of Hogwarts I am Princess Rose 'Alina Lily Potter and it is in my greatest pleasure to be here today"

As I sat down with a fake smile plastered I couldn't help but reminisce on a conversation I had with my friends. They had suggested that I slyly showed what student at my school could do. I had objected immediately, I thought that the unprivileged should at least get a chance to better their person; or at least get a high stand in government somehow.

I sat there and compensated the whole idea. OH what the heck; I was bored.

I stood up and immediately all attention was on me.

"Students of Hogwarts, I have a present for each and every one of you" I announced.

I took a step back from the podium and closed her eyes. People who actually paid attention noticed a ball of blue fire of some sorts start to grow bigger and bigger in the palm of my hands. I placed it to my mouth whispered words into it. Then, I threw it, I threw it like a pitcher a baseball, and when it reached the middle of the hall it combusted. Blue mist spread everywhere, and when it finally disappeared the students looked up at her in astonishment.

The only thought passing through my head though was: I really am good, as I smiled and curtsied for the students, and gave flowers and little pecks on the cheek to the younger students.

Harry's Pov

We stayed up until midnight, celebrating. When the blue mist stuff surrounded us the words "Just Believe" echoed in my mind. I shook it off thought I was hearing things, but when Hermione asked me if I heard it too; I guess I wasn't.

"What did you think of her Harry? "Asked Ron suddenly, as we were walking to the commom room. I thought a minute of an answer that would be appropriate, "She is very powerful. Beautiful. Elegant. Smart. Interesting. I wouldn't mind getting to know her" I said.

Suddenly Ron ears turned red which was a sign that's he was angry. "Look here Harry; for once don't go flaunting your fame. I call dibs; I'll give her that-Weasley charm "he said with a smug smile. I couldn't muster up any words that wouldn't make him angry, so I decided nodding and walking would be the best strategy. Plus, I really didn't know what I did. Suddenly Hermione was walking right next to me and angrily muttering words I couldn't understand.

We walked in unison for a while until I had enough of her muttering, and gently put us both to a stop. "Hermione "I said and snapped her out of her daze, she looked at me, "What's wrong? "I asked. She seemed so hesitant about answering me until she finally gave in. "Why does Ron treat the princess as if she was a possession" she said "I could understand him doing that to me, but the princess. "She sniffed. At that moment I wanted to rip Ron's throat out. Hermione had been stressed for weeks, and Ron knew it. I hugged her close, I knew why this hurt Hermione so much, one of the main reasons Hermione and Ron didn't last was because, Ron thought woman were possessions'. I wonder if he will ever learn his lesson.

I led Hermione to the Room of Requirements. I asked the room for a room that showed the night sky. I silently led her in. "Does the princess look a little to young to you?" I asked Hermione. Hermione nodded, "I'm pretty sure it's a charm" said Hermione. "Maybe one of her own invention." I nodded that seemed logical enough. We sat on the floor. "What do you think of her Hermione?" I asked "Was she what you expected?"

Hermione thought that question over. "She has to be the most beautiful person a person will ever see. She's obviously powerful. Probably smart. She looks like she lives the life." she said finally. "Your turn."

I took a bit longer than Hermione before he finally answered. "Amazing I guess." I said "but nobody is more amazing than you." Hermione eyes widened and she blushed and looked away. "Thanks Harry." she said. "My pleasure." I said at that moment there was peace.

Little did he know his life was going to change, big time. The question asked is : Was he ready for it?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose's POV

Hogwarts. Weird little school it is. Dark would be a word to describe the place. Were Tom Riddle became a monster. Were Tom Riddle son was conceived. "Princess are you lost? "A voice said from behind me. I turned around and looked at the person whom spoke. "Yes," I said "I am looking for the Defense against the Dark Arts class "I said. The person was still bowing. "You may rise "I said. The person stood but still averted her eyes. I smiled inwardly I had a guess who this was. "What is your name? "I asked the girl. "Hermione Granger" she said. Bingo! I thought "Well Hermione Granger, will you do the honor of escorting me there. "I said "I'd love to your Majesty" I smiled, she really was nice. I raise my hand in gesture for her to lead the way. We walked mostly in silence mostly the only sound heard was the light tapping of our feet against the stone floor. I was the one who gave up on being quite first, I was bored. "So, Miss Granger could you give me a little about your - little school here." I said. She seemed hesitant, but I could also tell she wanted to be of help.

"Well, Hogwarts has been here since the Founders of Hogwarts. "She said "Which is a long time." I nodded "That explains the ghosts" I said with a chuckle. While walking she explained to me the dynamics of Hogwarts. She told me of her adventures with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, while I pretended that I knew nothing of this. My walk to the DADA with Hermione Granger was very informative.

It made me realize that Hogwarts students knew nothing. Though blunt, it's true. At Hogwarts they focus on; the good. They act as if the evil is unreal in the world. And they just got out of a war! The teachers here put in their minds that magic fixes everything. Reality doesn't mean a thing here.

Suddenly, someone was calling my name. I blinked and looked around until my eyes landed on Hermione "Your Majesty we're here" she told me. I smiled and walked into the classroom.

Harry's POV

Hermione was late, and I was literally freaking out!

I was about to run and look for her when the princess came in. Everyone immediately stood and bowed. Immediately after the princess came in, Hermione entered. The princess looked at Hermione and said something, I didn't hear, Hermione bowed and came to her seat next to me. "You may all rise" the princess said, then she stepped into a corner and disappeared right before my very eyes. I blinked, then, blinked again. Wow I thought. I looked forward and started to pay attention when I remembered.

Hermione!

I leaned over and whispered angrily "Where in Merlin's name where you!?""With the princess" she answered simply. My mouth dropped open. I was about to reply when the class was dismissed. "Why exactly where you with the princess?" Ron ran up to us "What where doing with princess?" he asked. Hermione looked annoyed "I was simply showing her the way to the class, now if you'll excuse me" she said and started to walk away. I started to feel bad I didn't mean to make Hermione angry. "Hermione!" said a voice. Hermione turned around, her widened and she bowed. I turned around to see the princess. I too bowed. "OH, you can stand" said the princess.

We all stood and she flicked her hand and a cockroach that was moving past her foot turned into a rat. Suddenly an object that I assumed was a belt at first slithered down her body, and took the rat in its mouth. It was a snake. A scary snake, but apparently the princess liked it. "This is Blither" she told us. Blither seemed to take great interest in Ron. The princess seemed hesitant to stop the snake, but when she said "Blither! Stop" she said with struggle. The snake didn't relent. "Weasley run" she commanded Ron, and run he did. Then, she started to hiss, and the look that came would probably make Voldemort pee his pants.

Her eyes had turned purely black, the snake started to squirm. Seeming to notice what she was doing, snapped out of her daze. She bent down and looked at the snake- Blither she called it. "I'm so sorry Blither, please forgive me" she was on the verge of tears. She looked at us and said "Come with me" A black mist started to envelope us. "Just relax" said the princess "Just relax"

Rose's Pov

We arrived in my castle; I held Blither in my arms and just looked at her. I watched as her bruises faded, and her body began to stabilize once again. I watched as her body started to slither away from me. "I'm sorry "I whispered. She slithered next to me and laid her head in my lap as an acceptance of my apology. When she left, I acknowledged my company. "Sorry for bringing you here, wasn't really thinking straight" I muttered to them, I knew they had heard me when they when they nodded their heads in understanding. "Rose!" yelled a voice "is that you" Oh no. I looked at Harry, then the stairs. I decided the easiest thing would be to get Harry out here, but I was late, Sirius rounded the corner with his son Ridikulous on his shoulders. He stopped mid stride when he saw Harry. I heard Harry gasp "Sirius" I hit my palm against my forehead. I snuck a glance at Harry who was staring at Hermione, probably silently asking her if she saw him too; when Hermione nodded he looked at Sirius. His breathing was heavy, he started backing up, suddenly his eyes rolled back, and as he began to fall I reached out my hand and hid body stopped mid-fall. I dropped my hand, I looked at Harry, and he started to float. I decided to let him get treated in the castle's Medical Wing.

With Hermione trailing I suspected questions, but when none came. I stopped and looked at her "What'd you like to know Hermione? "I questioned, her silence was really unnerving me. She looked at me and asked me the most confusing question ever "Who are you?" What type of question is that, I thought. Is it not obvious who I was? "What?" I aked dumbly. I felt brain dead, where in the name of Zeus did that come from. I saw a flicker of amusement, but she quickly masked it and said "I mean in relation to Harry. Who are you?" I looked at her. "I'm his sister." She looked shocked, but she didn't say anything else. When we reached the Medical Wing attended to Harry. "Just shock Your Majesty he'll be fine" he said with a gentle smile. I smiled and told him quickly thanks before leaving. Again we walked in silence, but this time I needed it .I never planned for this to happen, I imagined I would do my business at Hogwarts, leave and never look back. That plan seemed to have gone south.

Ridikulous. I need to see him; he always made me feel better. "Follow me" I commanded, I raced up the stairs to the second floor until I found Sirius's room. Sirius was absorbed in a book, while Ridiculous played with magically enchanted toy blocks. "Sirius? Don't you remember our conversation? You know the one about spending quality time with Ridikulous?" He huffed and looked at me "I'm reading" he said in mocking voice. I stepped forward angrily, but I remembered Ridikulous, remember Ridikulous, I told myself. I shot a glare at Sirius before walking over to Ridikulous. "Ridikulous!" I said in a playful tone to get his attention. When he heard his name he looked over with wide eyes, and when he saw me, the blocks were forgotten and he crawled his way towards me. I picked him up and swung him around. Suddenly, I smelt something foul. It was Ridikulous. "Eww!" I exclaimed "Did you go pottie in your pants?" I asked he just smiled a slobbery smile. I slung him on my side, and walked over to Sirius, "The nasty diaper express has reached its destination" I told him. He had obviously smelt the foul smell from a distance, and was not pleased with the thought of a diaper change. Suddenly Hermione stepped over and said, "I'll do it." To say I was shocked would be undignified. I simply stared her as if she had grown another head. She reached out for Ridikulous and Sirius snatched him from me and instantly gave him to Hermione. I looked at Sirius who had a smug smile on his face, and continued to read his book. I looked at him then the book. 'Ten Fail Safe Ways to Charm a Werewolf' I snatched it from him he started to protest, but when my hand erupted in flames he decided it really, really wasn't worth it.

When Hermione finished Ridikulous' diaper she asked if she could visit Harry. "Of course Hermione, but you should probably take the map so you won't get lost" I said, I held out my hand towards Sirius who seemed eager to show someone else besides the family our invention. He raced to the other side of the room and pulled out a small ball. He slowly walked over to us and within seconds he was in front and whispered the secret message 'As a warrior, as a prankster, Rose' Alina lives on' the ball sowly opened and started to expand. Hermione just looked on in awe. A sense of pride engulfed me, it had taken long nights visiting Azkaban and a lot of drained magical energy to even get as far as we had gotten.

When it had opened I thought Hermione's jaw had dislocated how far it dropped. "Well, here you go, but if you do get lost; talk to the wall." I stated. She looked confused at the statement, but nodded nonetheless. As I watched her leave I sent a silent prayer begging Zeus to make sure she didn't hurt the map.

My eyes drifted towards Sirius, he had started playing with Ridikulous. I knew that Sirius was struggling to become a devoted father, that's why I cared for them both. I chuckled as Sirius made a silly face at his son, in which Ridikulous just gave him a look. I saw Sirius's confused expression at why his son wasn't laughing. I couldn't help but laugh.

Harry's POV

I awoke to a hand gripping mine. I looked over to see Hermione, but her attention was focused nowhere on me. I squeezed her hand to show I was awake. When she felt the squeeze her face whipped quickly in my direction. "Oh Harry" she sighed. I gave her a small smile. She stood up and placed a big object on the desk beside me. Then, she did something that made me fear her sanity. She spoke to the wall, I shook my head "Hermione" I started ready to tell her that the all couldn't talk, but I was interrupted by-

Eyes

They were the usual eyes I saw every time I looked in the mirror. "Merlin's saggy b-" I started, but I was cut off by a stern "Harry". I looked at her with innocent eyes and said "I was going to say beard!" she gave me a disbelieving look, before she looked back up. When I looked up I no longer saw a pair of eyes, but instead I saw the laughing figure of the princess. "The looks on your faces- OH" she gasped for breath. When she was finish she looked at us with mirth in her eyes and said, "be in front of you in 2 seconds" before her face was gone, replaced with the normal blue shining translucent blue ceiling.

Pop!

In front of us stood the princess, Sirius, and a little boy that looked the age of one. I stared at Sirius; he looked different, his hair was no longer curly and shoulder-length, it was now shorter it stopped by his ears and framed his face; he actually looked like a new person but beneath it all I saw Sirius Black. My Godfather. Then, my eyes set on the princess; if a person had to describe her in similarity to me they would say 'practically you as a girl'. I agreed. Suddenly Hermione blurted "She's your sister" the princess slapped her palm to her face. Sirius started muttering words I couldn't make out. Me I felt like ice water had been dumped all over me as my eyes widened in realization. I had questions a lot of them. Why hadn't I seen it? Noticing we were related couldn't have been rocket science. Merlin please save me. "I will answer all your questions Harry. I give you my word." I just nodded the one question that held my fate lied firmly in my mind and it was-

Was I ready?

Harry's Pov

I had so many questions. I had no idea what to ask first, but me being me I said the first question popped inside my head. "How is Sirius still alive?" The princess seemed to compensate how to answer this question, and then she said. "Well, a few days before that day my Divination teacher had a vision" Hermione snorted "she's not a fraud like Trelawney" said the princess in an angry tone. Hermione bowed her head in shame. I grabbed her hand. Our eyes met, Chocolate Brown to Emerald Green. We were interrupted by a voice, "Little star" it said in ecitement. I looked towards were the voice came from. It was a man, a woman, and a boy and girl. Papa!" she said as she ran towards was embraced in a hug. They were a-family. The princess broke away from her -f-family and whispers something to them. The family looks at me with a looks of wonder an excitement. They all broke out into big smiles and came rushing over to me, giving me hugs and kisses. "Welcome, Harry Potter. Welcome Home"

Rose's POV

I heard what my papa said to Harry. I knew he really was home. I looked towards the clock, I sighed it was time for my medicine in.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Ding!_

Sirius came up to me and gave me a look as if asking if I was ready. My family dislodged themselves from Harry their looks quickly becoming somber. I nodded "Let's get Harry back first, shall we?" I looked at Harry and Hermione, calling on my powers, a portal opened. I looked at them "Go through." I told them noticing their hesitant looks. I looked at the clock and saw that I was late; I looked over to see Sirius quickly trying to put all my potions into one cup. I told them. I was getting more powerful. I felt like I was going to explode. "Leave quickly!" said Len'. Harry look frightened. I screamed my magic was growing bigger and stronger, and more powerful by the second. The last thing I saw was Mufassa pushing Harry and Hermione through the portal before blackness engulfed me.

I awoke with faces surrounding me. I felt something holding me down. Restraints. I only woke up in restraints when my power reached a new level. This being level 9, 'With great power comes great responsibility'. I groaned. My body felt as if it had been hit by a boulder. I looked at Papa and Ma with tired eyes, then my brother and sister, then Sirius. I finally whispered "I love you guys" before blackness engulfed me, once again.

Harry's Pov

I was scared out of my mind as I exited the portal. What on Earth was wrong with the princess? Princess. Should I call her by a name now? How did she make that portal? Was she alright? Where was Hermione?

That was what; I Harry Potter was thinking before I blacked out, in mental exhaustion.

I awoke hearing two voices.

"When do you think he'll wake" I heard. Hermione. I loved waking up to the sound of her voice. "I think he's coming around Ms. Granger." the voice said. Madam Pompfrey. I slowly opened my eyes and reached for Hermione's hand."

Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed my hand. My eyes opened and they locked with hers.

I remembered everything, so I didn't need to ask I just wanted to look in her eyes. Forever.

We were interrupted from each other gazes by Ron who had entered room only Merlin knows when. "Did you hear? The Princess's leaving" he said. I sat straight up. "What she can't leave me" I said. He looked confused. I realized what I said. "I mean she just got here yesterday" I corrected. He looked satisfied with my correction. "Said she has enough information" he shrugged. I shook my head, did this have to do with what happened at the castle. I quickly got up. "Mister Potter!" I ignored her and ran as fast my legs could \ to the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron trailing behind me. I was sadly, too late, she was already gone."

I felt numb. I grabbed Hermione and raced her and me towards somewhere where I could cry in peace, When we entered the Room of Requirements we, suddenly collapsed.

When I opened my eyes we were in a forest of some sorts. "Hello? Is anyone here." I said. "Harry? Is that you?" I heard Hermione's voice yell out. "Hermione! Are you alright?" I yelled. "You have to see this, follow my voice."

My eyes opened slowly. Trying to block out as much of the bright light shining above me. When my eyes opened, I looked around for Hermione, when I noticed the sprawl of fluffy brown Hair sprawled against my chest. She had fallen on my chest my arm was around her waist. I suddenly remembered what happened. I sighed. I wanted to know my sister, but I would protect my Hermione before anything. Hermione was visibly shaking, probably cold. I gently picked her up, and placed her on the bed I asked the room to give us. I stared at her, she was so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, and love her. If only I had an idea of what she felt about me. I had at first thought that it was a small crush, but I knew. I was in love

"Don't give up on her Harry, ever" I heard a voice come from inside my head. "What, who are you?" I screamed inside my head. "Remember Harry. Remember" said the voice, before it faded away.

Will I ever get a break, I thought. I listened around for an answer. Silence. I'll take that as a No.

I sighed I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep so I went to the one person who could probably give me answers. Hagrid. He was her god-father wouldn't he know the answer to my questions? I treaded sowly up to Hagrid's hut; I was frustrated I knew as much. As I was about to knock on Hagrid's door I heard a loud snore. I sighed, it was late did I really expect him to be woke. I walked towards the lake, and sat down. I have a sister; I have a sister that people knew about. I have a sister who is a princess. I thought and with every thought I tossed a pebble. I didn't the sounds of pain until I tossed a rather large stone and I was covered in water. I sputtered wiping the water from my glasses. "What's your problem" said a voice. I looked around when I didn't see anyone; I shakily stood up and called out "Show yourself!" I called out. "Right here" the voice said. I looked towards the water. "Now, you see me." I screamed, as I saw the water opening and closing in a mouth-like-state. "Wa-wa-water doesn't talk. "My voice was frightened, but I tried to remain calm. I was failing miserably.

Suddenly, the water started to swirl and flicker. I watched in amazement as the screen started swirl and in an instant a tired looking Rose 'Alina face appeared in the water. I was frozen; I thought that if I spoke her image would disappear.

"Harry? You're smart Harry, you found out t how to get in contact with me all on your own?" she asked... I nodded, but I was shocked, I thought that it was just a simple image. I was wrong.

"You're really there?" I asked on the verge of tears, my frustration was forgotten for the moment. Even though I had only known her for a day, she was my little sister in always. I cared for her, and seeing her hurt affected me deeply. She seemed to notice this, "OH Harry, I'm fine. Really. This was a total accident, I forgot to take my potion." she said this as if pain was normal.I could see that she thought it was normal also. It was all in her eyes it was if she had been fighting a war her whole life. Though I wanted to comment, I didn't. "It's about time I answered your questions, don't you think?" I nodded. I was ready for this, I hoped.

"How is Sirius alive? I saw him fall through the veil" I asked. She nodded her head, "True you did see him fall through something, but-it wasn't a veil." she said "It was a portal. Sirius and I practically planned that. Only thing that disturbed our plan was you and your followers coming. "I wanted to wait for reaction until the end of my questioning.

"How are you a princess? I mean I am so not a prince, so-"I trailed off as I asked this. She seemed to think over how to answer my question, but she settled with "I was born to rule I guess "I nodded, we could go back to that later.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly, mostly because she looked no older than 12 physically, but by looking in her eyes you would think she had lived 100 years. "I'm 16 Harry born August 1, 1981"she said. I nodded to myself. Only one year younger, now I don't feel like a grandpa.

"Where were you my whole life?" I wanted a real answer this time. I needed a real answer. "Here. With my family. Fighting wars. Being a princess. I've been in Magnificence. I've been free. I've been me" she said in a sincere voice.

At that moment I didn't need to think of a reaction, I had already had one. I cried and cried, and thanked whoever was responsible for giving my little sister a chance at life. When I noticed a pair of feet, I looked up to see Hermione standing over me a worried look on her face. I imagined what my face must look like at that moment. A mix of: anguish, relief, longing, sadness, happiness. Just guessing. The one thing I needed was a hug and she knew it because, she enveloped me in a big one holding me close. At that moment, I cried because my sister had entered my life, and I couldn't be happier. I cried for the pain I have been though. I cried, because I wanted too. I cried because, I needed to. I cried myself into peace.

 _ **HEY! I hope you guys are enjoying so far! If anything seems off or needs clarifying please do not hesitate to review. I'm going to try to update as much as possible to keep you guys interested. I have a semi-understanding of where I'm going with this story, so with that being said, review, review !**_

 ** _Stay evil Sincerely,_**

 ** _XxtheWordGeniusxX_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys! I hope you're enjoying the story! I'm gonna clear up a few things in case anyone is wondering this is just a little spoiler. In this story Sirius is Gay, and his son, who I named Ridikulous, and we will soon find Remus in the equation._

 _This IS NOT A MPreg story_

Stay Evil and Enjoy,

XxtheWordGeniusxX

All characters (except mine) belong to J. 

Rose's Pov

"Rose 'Alina! Think very seriously about waking up, no pun intended" said my mother in a serious tone. "Are you thinking about it?" she asked "Yes" I mumbled tiredly. My Spanish maid Neelan came and laid out my uniform, I thanked her before drifting back off to sleep.

Splash!

Wetness

I wiped the water from my eyes and looked at the guilty party.

Sirius & Mufassa

"I am going to kill you" I said as I starting chasing after them. We ran through the halls, I wet and angry, them, laughing. They won't be laughing for long. I launched myself into the air and grabbed their hair and flipped them onto their back. They groaned in pain, but I wasn't finish. I called on the element water and made it into a big ball and it got bigger and bigger until.

Splash!

I looked down at them and said "I hope you enjoyed you bath" and walked back to my room and got ready for school.

School. I thought as I got dressed. I loved school. It was the only other time I could leave the castle. I went to Magnificent Prep. Seeing as the name of my village is Magnificence; I always thought it was the best name. I have been going to that school for 4 years. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair is a total nightmare. "Breakfast is ready Rosie dear" called my mother. "Coming!" I yelled. I raced out of my room through my corridor down the stairs, then racing through the main corridor;

I suddenly stopped, and thought:

Why run when you can fly!

My wings appeared instantly spreading happily. I flew happily down to the Dining Hall quickly taking my seat at the head of the table, my wings disappearing. "OH darling your hair" said my mother "Let me go get my brush" she said and started to get up, when I said "No" her face twisted into mixture of surprise and sadness, but I quickly corrected myself "I mean you have been working yourself so hard you should relax" I thought of a spell in my mind that would help her relax, when I did with a wave of my hand I sent it her way. She seemed to start too un-tense, I smiled at her. I looked at my sister and asked "Len' will you do my hair?" she looked astonished "You want me to do your hair?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. There was an awkward silence until I conjured a spoon into a brush and floated it to her. She looked amazed I never really did magic in front of my sister, but I think she liked it. I motioned her over, she came over hesitantly. I looked over and saw that she was snoring. Loudly. I jumped a little as another snore came rolling out of her mouth. "So that's that sound I hear night." Sirius chuckled, Father gave me a stern look, but I could see he was trying to hold his laughter. I wondered how he ever got any sleep at night. I sat straight as Len' started to brush my hair. My hair being easy to tame it easily straightened. After a few more brushes, she said she was done; I conjured me up a hair-holder. My hair was very long, stopping below my knees. My parent often commented that I should cut it, but I had my reasons not to. Getting my hair into a style had always been a difficult for me, usually, mother would do it, but she needed the break.

Pop!

An elf stood with its back towards me trying to hide his identity from me, but I knew who this was "Dobby" I said. He turned me and said "ME's is here to's give you your crown Princess Rosie" he said with a wide smile. He took me and led me to the safe where we hid all our crowns. I was always astonished with the beauty of the crowns in the safe. He jumped atop a stool and reached for a beautiful silver crystal crown. I bent down and he gently placed the crown own my head. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Rose 'Alina time for school!" shouted Sirius. I quickly stood and rushed towards the Magical side of my village. My transportation today was-Bang. Bang was my dragon, that Godfather Hagrid had gotten me when I was younger. I looked towards my father he smiled at me and said on the verge of tears "Beautiful" and kissed my forehead. I smiled and hopped on Bang, and flew off to school.

Harry's Pov

I was walking along the lake with Hermione when a figure with wings suddenly flew and landed in front of me. "Hi Harry, remember me" he clearly saw the confused look on my face "it's me, Mufassa. Rose 'Alina's brother. I remembered. "Is something wrong?" I asked, "No, Yes. Maybe Look you're so far, Magnificence Village is an island half way across the world. What I'm trying to is; I need you to choose, between here and there." I was shocked to say in the least, as tempted as the idea of becoming a family was, l couldn't leave Hermione. I couldn't. I shook my head I wanted to; I really did, but Hermione first. "Rose will make arrangements for you to talk to Hermione every day and visit during the summers." I was slack-jawed how did he know that? "I know that because I one: am really good at reading people, two: Rose told me Hermione would be the main reason you wouldn't go" he said simply. Hermione squeezed my hand. I looked at her "Go you need to be happy "I'd be happy with you forever "I told her. She smiled" I mean be even happier with family, nothing is more important than being with family" she said "it will not be the last time we see each other" I looked at her, I wanted to go, but at the same time, I wanted to stay. Hermione is the girl I was falling in love with. I love Rose 'Alina and her family even if I barely knew them. Family. I always wanted a family, could I really give that up.

"Hermione has forever captured your heart, but family is always a safe distance away, you just need to bring them closer" said a voice, before it faded away.

I blinked then blinked again. Woah That voice sounded familiar but I decided to take its advice. I looked at Mufassa and said "I'm ready to come home" he smiled, then urgently said "Rose put me in charge of getting you prepared to come to our village, and I won't fail her." He looked at us confused and said, "Why are you just standing there get packing!" Me and Hermione ran towards my dorm room and started magically packing. When were done packing, we raced out the school back to the lake, were Mufassa was waiting. He didn't seem to acknowledge us. We called out his name; he still didn't seem to hear us. I waved my hand in front of his face, it seemed to snap him out if his reverie, he looked at us, surprised we were there "Oh, my I must have went into a daze. Are you ready?" he asked. I was, so I nodded. He turned towards the water and muttered something, I couldn't hear. The water seemed to go crazy-it was-opening up. He looked at us-was he-did he want us jump into that thing!" Come on hop in, don't be afraid" he said trying to be assuring, but I wasn't afraid, I was terrified. Mufassa shook his head" I can get Bang to get us." he said. I didn't know that was, but it really seemed safer compared to that.

Splash!

I wiped the water from my face. Mufassa was doubling over in laughter; Hermione was trying to hide her giggles, with a struggle. I looked at her; she stilled her laughter, but still smiled. Mufassa was catching his breath, when he was done he startled us by yelling "Bang!" Suddenly a huge shadow was hovering above us; I looked up and saw -a dragon! It landed gracefully. Mufassa took hesitant step towards the dragon; he put his hand on its head. The dragon, though now approachable, still stood proud with dignity, but at the same time it was daring anyone to attack. I walked forward and put my hand on the dragon's scaly head. I motioned Hermione forward, she seemed scared; hesitant, but I gave her a smile, silently telling her it was okay she seemed to accept this but her steps were still hesitant and shaky. "I'll protect you" I whispered to her. She looked at me in the eyes, probably making sure I was telling the truth. I was though with my whole entire being. I reached out my hand, with a shaky hand she grabbed it and slowly stepped forward. Suddenly, we were thrown onto the dragons back and were soaring into the clouds.

"Aaah!"

Hermione scream was so loud that I was sure my ears would be ringing for days. Mufassa chuckled besides us. He was flying. Hermione's screaming stopped instantly and she looked on at Mufassa in wonderment.

"You're a cupid" she exclaimed suddenly, Mufassa nodded, "My whole family is, but Rose is half-cupid you see, doesn't have all the urges we do and she can keep by Weasel's longer than us, nasty little buggers" he said. I didn't know anything about what he was saying but I knew by the look on Hermione's face she was going to find out.

We had finally arrived at the castle and Mufassa was leading us somewhere when he spoke "The village is divided into two parts: The Non-Magical and the Magical." This, this is the Magical side" he said. We were in front of two huge double-doors. I took deep breaths, mentally preparing myself. The doors opened slowly, I waited.

3

2

1

Amazed was an understatement. I was so astounded; I thought I might pass out. We walked around for a while, but my amazement never ceased. We were making when something caught my eye. A cemetery. That wasn't it though. Something, a memory of some-sorts of Rose 'Alina making a speech was playing I walked towards it an listened

("This is my home! And I will forever protect my home, we lose warriors every time we go against the evil and I guarantee that every time we go against evil we will win" she said with tear streaming down her face "I will guarantee peace and prosperity for the rest my days!" and then with determine look she said "and when I do die, I will die protecting my home." she raised her sword and others followed "To Magnificence!" A roar like scream from the people. She stood with a determined look on her face. She stood with dignity. She stood like a proud warrior.)

Tears were streaming down my face that I didn't know were there. "Beautiful isn't" A voice said "She was born to rule this kingdom. Don't you think?" I only could nod in agreement, believing every word.

She is Rose 'Alina Lily Potter

She is my sister

She is a Princess

She is a warrior

I am now home.

Harry's Pov

Hermione and I had been in Magnificence Village for two days, trying to prepare me for my new life. I would go to Magnificent Prep with Rose 'Alina. Mufassa informed me that Hermione would be staying for a week. I was thrilled, but my happiness was quickly squashed, when I was told that she would only be staying to help me study. Apparently Hogwarts education status wasn't that great. I continued to pout though, until he said something that made me giddy all the way to my toes. "Today we are going to Magnificent Prep." In my mind I knew I was acting like a child, and I kept trying to make myself stop. But my body had been taken over by my 11 year old self, and it was. Infuriating.

I had thought that we were going to take Bang, but Mufassa informed me that I would be riding the train like all students. As we walked through the streets, a question that I wanted to ask Mufassa popped into my head, even though I tried to avoid it. "Why don't you like me? "I blurted, he visibly stiffened, "You saw past my facade then? "He asked, I nodded "I'm really god at reading people. "I said. He turned towards me and said "It's not you-it just. Rose has been my little sister since that day all the villagers found her by the river. I begged Mom and Pa to take her in. Something about her pulled me in, I don't know why but I loved her the second I saw her .I remember when she was 5 and her magic was hurting her "he had tears in his eyes as he said this "she kept crying nothing we did could make it stop, she couldn't even move, it hurt so much. One night we woke up to her screaming she had a huge hole in her stomach there was-so much blood "he choked on his words" Even though, she kept begging us to make it stop, so Ma and Papa decided to go find a doctor. We couldn't do anything while Ma and Pa ran to the nearest doctor. I stayed with her though holding her, it all happened in slow motion, one minute she kept fighting back death, the next-she let it consume her." he was in full hysterics he just shook his head obviously trying to forget the painful memory. Hermione came up to Mufassa and quickly gave him a big hug. He looked at his watch then suddenly, he grabbed by our collars and raced us towards train.

When we finally got to the train stop, we took the first seat we took the first compartment we saw. When I entered the compartment I was overtook with a sense of awe. The compartment was definitely bigger than the Hogwarts Express's, there was a bathroom in the corner of the room and in the middle were seats that took the shape of a 'U' and also a snack bar. We took our seats, and the train immediately started. We sat in silence mostly only sound was made, was Mufassa loud chomping. Suddenly, there was no light coming from the window, the only thing I could see when I looked out the window was a clear blue substance. "What's happening? "I asked Mufassa "We're under water" he said this as if it was the easiest thing in the world. We were under freaking water! I looked towards Hermione who was holding her breath, but Mufassa who was doubling over in laughter said in between laughs "We won't drown, I promise, but the look on your faces "he said between laughs, until he doubled over in silent laughter again. I was annoyed like crazy, but my thoughts were interrupted when sunlight peaked through the window of the compartment. We had arrived.

We walked towards the school with steps of causality, nervousness, and anticipation. When we finally reached the school, I was floored. I always thought that Hogwarts was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. But I hadn't seen Magnificent Prep, and it was magnificent.

The first thing you would see walking up to the school was a large gate with the letters 'M' and 'P' engraved with gold. Mufassa smirked towards us, noticing our gob- smacked expressions. Slowly, very slowly the gates opened, so slowly that I wanted to promptly slam them open, but when they did open I thought I would faint in awe. It was built in the shape of an Indian palace; you could see streaks of gold every now and then. There was a long path until we were directly in front of the school. When we were directly in front of the school, I took in the rest of the sites. There was a huge garden that probably held every flower imaginable. There were ice sculptures and an even a lake. I knew it, I had died and gone to heaven, it was the only reasonable explanation, and no place could be this magnificent.

We walked into the school, it was completely deserted. Not one student in site. I was a little disappointed though, I had wanted to start meeting new people right away; I guess I would have to wait.

"OH! I seriously need to show you this" Mufassa said suddenly, he grabbed our hands and led us towards two double- doors that held the words 'Achievement Hall' sprawled above it. "I'm so not supposed to bring you hear but I think you deserve to see how awesome your sister is, so no telling Rose." He said in a serious and stern voice. We nodded eager to go in the room. He nodded and smiled, probably noticing our eager looks. He pushed open the doors and motioned us in.

When we entered we were bombarded by pictures of people and words of their achievements. We followed Mufassa to another door, I was confused, and I didn't see any awards for Rose 'Alina. "Since we couldn't fit all of Rosie's awards on one wall the school decided that they would make another room for all of them." stated Mufassa, before he pushed open the door. When we entered the room I knew that I would never be able to match my sister academically or physically, less yet socially. There were awards and trophies and souvenirs in every corner in the room. As I walked around the room, I saw a case full of snitches. "Wow! Rose 'Alina must be very good?" I questioned Mufassa. He smiled and nodded "Yes to good her team has never, ever lost." he told me, "they've had a winning streak ever since she joined her first year here." I was completely blown away, but what he said next was so funny I couldn't help but laugh "and some of those snitches she wasn't even supposed to catch" I looked over at Hermione whom was giggling hysterically. "Really?" she said in between giggles. He only nodded "Now" he said when our laughter had ceased "we need to go see Rose 'Alina before the quidditch game." Quidditch. Game. Quidditch! Hermione sighed and said "The princess doesn't like to scare people half to death also does she". Mufassa just gave a guilty smile. Hermione brought her had to her face and muttered "It runs in the family", Mufassa just shrugged and started walking out the room us quickly following.

We appeared outside a door "This is the class that Rosie teaches." he told us. He slowly opened the door and walked in and took a seat. Rose 'Alina quickly acknowledged us before starting her class. At that moment I knew, if I didn't know anything, I knew. I could not wait to start school Magnificent Prep.

Rose's POV

I saw Harry, Hermione and Mufassa enter, finally I thought. I only had 40 minutes of class left and I intended to make the best of it. I leaped upon the table and did a twirl and instantly my training armor was on. "Now class our last session got a little heated, due to unresolved problems between your peers" I said glancing at the twins Mona and Marta Perez. "Hopefully those issues can be solved elsewhere from now on." people nodded; some shooting dirty glares at the twins. "Why are you just standing there? Get in gear!" there was a lot of twirling I say, I almost got dizzy. I looked down counting to three in my head waiting for everyone to stop. I looked up when I was sure everyone had stopped. "Now today we are going to learn the importance of staying focus in battle." I looked around "Who thinks they know why?" I asked. Jack Crow raised his hand and said "Because your opponent can use your state of mind against you." I nodded but didn't answer whether or not it was right or not. Mavis Clearwater raised her hand and asked "Is it true that you had just woke up during an attack and started fighting in your pajamas? Because when I wake up I'm so not focused". I smiled at the fond memory "Yes, that's true. Though I remember so vividly how a warrior slashing his sword across my back finally woke me up." I heard a few gasps across the room and some people muttering 'People dare hurt our princess'. Now for the fun part "Well now, pair up everybody"

Everybody quickly paired up and began when I said "The objective is to stay focus so while fighting do anything and everything you can to distract your partner and whoever gets distracted first wins and vice versa. Begin!"

I walked around in deep thought. In reality I was thinking about the upcoming Quidditch match against House Arthur. I had been the seeker for House Merlin since well, since I first got here. It was the first game of the season and I could already feel the gentle breeze whipping through my hair, the crowd's loud roar, the feel of my broom beneath me as I-. "Your Majesty" a voice said. My head snapped towards the sound of the voice, without noticing I had whipped my sword out of its stash. A hand gripped my upper arm; I looked towards the owner of the arm and saw my best friend Chancellor. "It's just Mona. Breathe" I blinked and took a deep breath and quickly put my sword away, I looked at Mona and said "Sorry" before turning towards the wall and yelling towards the class "Class dismissed!"

I took deep breaths. I cursed out loud. Why did I have to do that?

I looked up to see my friends: Jordan, Hezekiah, Adam, Chancellor, and Cadarius. "You're still here?" I asked. They all chuckled before Adam; surprisingly said "Hey, you might be a little crazy" I glared at him "but, we are your friends, you silly princess." They were all sporting large grins, I smiled. We had been friends since, practically forever. We had met in magical primary school, and had been friends ever since. We were known as 'The Army' across the school, mostly because we marched into trouble like soldiers. We were inseparable. Our motto was: 'we started together we end together.' Nothing could be truer I thought.

I heard a cough, my hand instantly reached for sword, but I stopped myself. Just see who it is before I chop someone's head off I thought. I slowly turned around slowly, my hand still resting firmly on my sword. When I had done a complete 360, I saw Hermione, Harry, and Mufassa.

OH! I had forgotten they were here. "Hey guys" I said to them before turned around and motioned my friends forward. They practically stared at Harry as if he was an interesting project.

I could definitely imagine the light bulb click on above their heads. They smiled and said in unison, "Nice to meet you Harry Potter" I looked at Harry's confused expression. I hadn't told anyone about Harry coming to Magnificent Prep. Jordan was just smart like that. "Woah" said the rest of my friends chorused. I laughed "Come on I have a game to win." I said before I raced to the quidditch field.

Once I reached the locker rooms, I quickly got showered and got ready before my teammates got here. As soon as I had gotten my hair in its usual low ponytail, my team came bursting through the doors barely noticing me. They only recognized me when my friend Amiyah pointed me out, "Rose' Alina there you are" she said in relief. I smiled and nodded. I decided that I would relax my eyes until Dobby came to get my crown. Without noticing it I had drifted off to sleep,

Pop!

With a yelp I awoke and quickly grabbed my gun from its hiding place under the bench. I pointed it at the source of the sound. When II regained my senses I noticed that every weapon was trained on- Dobby. "Lower your weapons" I told them. Slowly they lowered their weapons. When all weapons were lowered I lowered myself down to Dobby's level. I pulled him into a hug, and gave him a kiss on the head before muttering an apology and handing him my crown before he popped away. I sighed and looked around to see the boys proudly flexing their biceps at the girls who stupidly looked on in awe. I rolled my eyes, I looked around for a pebble when I found one I steadied it in my hand; when I felt I was ready I through it at the first. I fist pumped when it hit him in the stomach and when the boys looked towards me I said, "Kick rocks".

"Ladies and gentleman! And teachers." Announced Hezekiah over "Today's the first game of the season and we have good one today folks: House of Arthur vs House of Merlin!" he said. "Now House Arthur the lamest team ever; Ow! Mrs. Rodriguez." I chuckled. That idiot. "I'm sorry students of House Arthur for making it more obvious that House Merlin rules!" I laughed as the crowd roared and so did my teamates. "Now first on the field from House Arthur: Kelly, Ming, House, Parker, Thomas, Kane, Wilber, Treewood, Bark, and Word!" The crowd clapped. "Now on to the fun part. Coming from House Merlin: Harrison, Hardison, Kizi, Clubern, Wills, Zona, Kesley, Wright, Styles, and the one the only, our princess, and MY best friend- Princess Rose 'Alina Lily Potter"! I smiled and zoomed out onto the field watching as my teammates did cool tricks on their brooms. I took my body off my broom and hung on by my hands. I pushed myself forwards and flip my body over my broom.

Falling

Bang!

Went the sound of my feet as I landed in front of House Arthur's team captain. Loud cheering came from the crowd, I turned towards them and did my signature salute.

Coach Michaels walked up to us and shouted the rules to the both teams. "Captains shake hands" he shouted at us. I held out my gloved hands and he took my hand and gave it a firm shake. I walked towards my broom where it lay in the sky, I arched my finger at it and it came zooming towards me when it was flying past me I put my foot on it and air surfed my way to my position. The stunt also earned a loud cheer from the crowd. "Let the game begin!" shouted coach. Its go time.

"In the end House Merlin won. Well what was to be expected? We are awesome." Commented Hezekiah on the intercom. I was walking along Jordan on our way to the library; I shook my head and sighed, that boy sometimes. "I'm going rip his tongue out" said Jordan "Oh please don't whose going to tell me jokes" I said, he just rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly a misty vulture pratronus appeared in front of me and said

"Come to my office now!" said the pratronus.

It wasn't rocket science to know that it was the Headmistress. I gave Jordan apologetic look, but he ignored it completely and said, "Why are you just standing there?! Go before you get in trouble!" I nodded and jogged along to the Headmistress's office.

As I arrived I smoothed down my hair and clothes trying to appear decent. When I was satisfied I knocked on the door. When I heard the muffled 'come in' I knew it was time for my meeting.


	4. Chapter 3

Rose's Pov

I quietly slipped into the Headmistress's office. "You may take a seat" said Headmistress Pova.

Alison Pova. Headmistress of: Magnificent Prep. Mother of: eight kids. Strongest Point: Dueling, I have had the honor; she good, real good. Weakest Point: Potions, she really was awful. She had been the Headmistress for two years, after our last Headmaster decided it was too much. I respected her like crazy; I never thought I would know anyone, besides me, that could make people quiet just by entering a room into the room. She kept this school on its toes. At first glance she seemed the type of you would keep away from, but she's really nice when you know her. And her husband made the villages chocolate. I sighed inwardly; I love chocolate. We had weekly meetings, me, and her, mostly for pleasure, but seeing as our meetings our usually on Tuesday, seeing as today was Thursday. Something was up.

"Headmistress is there a problem?" I asked. She had her head in her hands and when she spoke she looked at me as if I should already know. "Don't you know? "She asked. I obviously didn't, I wouldn't ask if there was a problem if there was a problem, if I knew the problem. "You're thinking about ruining the reputation of our school!" she exclaimed, and that made me angry "We all know that I care about the success of this school as much as the next person! This whole school knows!" I shouted angrily. "Then why are you trying to get a Hogwarts nobody into our school." I sat down. Harry. This was all about Harry and in the end; it would be about me also. 1 put my head in my hands, how had I over looked this. I knew that his education status was low seeing as he went to Hogwarts. "Headmistress, I promise that Harry will not set Magnificent Prep behind" I said "Harry will receive top notch tutoring to catch up with-"but, she interrupted, saying "He could study all he wants Your Majesty, but I must say that in a duel he would surely die by a simple stunning spell" I angrily glared at her, but I knew she was right; didn't mean she had to point it out.

Silence

That was only thing heard in Headmistress Alison Pova office for a while. Until I said, "Stay by your fire, when you see my face appear out of nowhere I'll inform you of my choice." She seemed to think this over, before she nodded. I gave a curt nod before swiftly exiting the room, my jacket billowing behind me.

As I raced out of Magnificent Prep; words from the meeting coursed through my head.

'Hogwarts nobody'

'Ruining'

'Die by a simple stunning spell'

'Set Magnificent behind'

Without noticing I had took off in flight. I was so angry. Suddenly, blinding hot pain erupted from my back. I lost control of my body. My body was diving straight towards the ocean. I tried to pull up, but with no hope. My body hit the water, I tried to send off warning signals with my mind but the pain from my back prevented me from so. I was struggling to breathe, I saw a figure swimming towards me, and a sense of relief overwhelmed me. When the figure got nearer I saw that it wasn't human. Its face seemed to be of- my thought didn't get to be finished as the figure sent a hurling punch at me sending me soaring into the deep depths of the ocean.

Darkness

Harry's Pov

Mufassa had pulled us along to the Quidditch stands so we would be ready to watch Rose' Alina play.

As I listened to Rose 'Alina's friend comments every now and then while they were playing, I saw Hermione look on in wonder as if she never saw a quidditch match before. "What is so fascinating about my sister that isn't fascinating about me?" I asked teasingly. She seemed to snap out of her trance at my question "OH Harry, I mean, you see the way they're playing usually only professionals can accomplish. It's simply brilliant!" she said. I felt a rush of jealousy wave over me. I scowled, one day I thought one day I was going to be able to impress Hermione like Rose' Alina was doing. Mufassa leaned over to whisper in my ear "You know that it's weird that you are jealous of your best female friend admiring your sister." With a jolt of realization I placed my head in hands hoping to hide my blush. When Mufassa chuckled I knew he knew I was blushing. "It's okay, you're in love" he whispered to me. I jerked my head up in surprise, he smirked "I'm a cupid don't forget it." Before he walked away. "You coming Harry games over" said Hermione. I blinked. What? "The game ended 5 minutes ago" she said "House of Merlin won. Did you not hear all that cheering?" I dumbly shook my head. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand and pulled us after Mufassa.

When we were walking back to the school when one of Rose' Alina friends approached us "Hey Mufassa!" said the boy with a bright smile. Mufassa smiled "Chancellor! Hey man." The boys took each other in a brotherly embrace. Chancellor pulled Mufassa under his arm and ruffled his hair. Mufassa pushed the boy back and gave him a playful punch in the stomach. I wondered if me and Mufassa would ever be that close. Mufassa properly introduces, because Rose' Alina never really got to. Chancellor smiled "So, you coming to the after party?" he asked us. Mufassa seemed to think a while about the answer, until Chancellor said "Come on please. Plus it might give Harry here a chance at meeting new people." Mufassa relented immediately agreed.

Chancellor led us to two double-doors where there was loud music blaring from. "Okay it's going to be loud and crowded and since mostly everyone is larger than you Harry and Hermione, so when you want to see over someone just stand over someone." He told us. I had then just taken in Chancellor large muscular frame. My eyes widen was there in lanky boys in this school. "Rose' Alina is our Queen" said to the door. Suddenly the doors slid open. We walked in to loud music as elves on the stage dancing to the song.

'They told 'em don't you ever come around here'

'Don't wanna see your face you better disappear'

'The fires in their eyes and their words are really clear so beat it.'

'So beat it'

'Just beat it'

'You better run you better do what you can'

'Don't wanna see no blood don't be a macho man'

''you wanna be tough better do what you can so beat it'

'But you wanna be bad so just'

'Beat It'

'Beat it'

'Beat it'

'Beat It'

"Who's this?" I asked Mufassa over the music. He eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders and lightly shook me "Never ever let Rosie hear you say that. This is Michael Jackson; he's a muggle singer." He told me "get used to his voice you might hear it a lot." I nodded; I didn't complain about the music I actually liked it.

Suddenly Hermione was on the stage. OH Merlin, was she? She couldn't be. Hermione was drunk! "House Merlin rules!" she screamed before jumping into the waiting arms of the crowd. When they had finally put Hermione down, I climbed on top of the table to see where Hermione had landed. I founded her high-fiving a group of boys and girls. I jumped off the table and swiftly walked over to be Hermione was. When I was beside her I picked which she protested by banging her arms against my buttock. I walked over to Mufassa and silently explained the situation to him. He just shook his head and motioned us out the big room.

When we boarded the train, along with a few other students. Hermione stated dancing on top of the seats. Mufassa and I just ignored for the most part.

"So, did you meet anyone new?" Mufassa asked curiously, when Hermione had passed out. I thought that question,

"Well I met a little girl named Lola" I said. Mufassa nodded and I didn't hear him right but I was sure he muttered "Thank Zeus".

Thump

Was heard against the window of the compartment. I jumped "What was that?" I asked Mufassa "Probably a stray fish." He shrugged. I nodded, maybe it was, but in the far, far back of my mind I knew, I didn't know how I just knew that it wasn't.

Rose's Pov

My eyes fluttered open and close. Darkness felt so welcoming, yet it didn.t it come. I was cold. I was wet. Yet, I wasn't scared, I wasn't at all. I was quite use to this. My body felt different somehow. Something I couldn't put a finger on. I looked at my wrist. 16 over 16 it read. Well, whoever was holding me here knew about magic. Magic! It was like a light bulb had gone off inside me why didn't I just use magic.

I tried

Nothing

I tried again

Nothing

Realization dawned on me. My magic wasn't working, but the only enemy I knew, knew was- as if reading my mind Tim Riddle strolled in. "Ah you've awoken." He said, I sneered but otherwise didn't wise say anything. He shrugged "you can have it your way, but eventually you get hungry. Right?" he placed a mouthwatering chocolate cake in front of me. Chocolate. My weakness, but I couldn't trust it to be tainted, so I just glared his evilly handsome face. He smirked and swiftly left.

Hours passed, and the hungrier I grew, but I would not give in.

A day passed I wouldn't give in.

Three days later, he filled my prison with food from almost every culture, I didn't give in.

A week later I blacked out in hunger,

Harry's POV

We had just gotten home when we found out. Rose' Alina had been taken.

Sirius had pounded us with questions on where Rose' Alina was. When we said that we didn't know Mrs. Goodheart broke down in sobs.

I didn't know what was going on. Sirius showed us some complicated maps. All I practically knew was that Rose' Alina had been taken. Each word was confusing. I felt my ears get teary. No, I told myself, I wouldn't cry. I looked towards Hermione who I had put on the sofa; I decided that someone would put her somewhere more comfortable later.

When I entered my new room, a letter floated down in front of me. I opened it and it read:

Dear The Magnificent person whom reads this letter,

Welcome to Magnificent Village, wether your stay is long or short t we hope you enjoy our humble village.

Here in Magnificence Village, we are all family. We help each other in our time's of need. We welcome you with open arms to our family

Please speak to head chairman, Nightly Kingsdel for information on tour guides

Your Princess.

Now that that's over. . .

Hi Harry,

I must say I never really expected to meet you. Or have you living with us. Well this is now your room now. You room is next to Mufassa's and across from Len's and down the hall from Mama and Papa's. Sirius's room is downstairs. My room is the entire 3rd floor. It's off limits unless given permission by me, and the castle gives you permission if I am in dire trouble, or in need of help.

Harry we also welcome you into our family with open arms. Mama and Papa are just grand people. They brought me into their despite my destiny and title. Things will be very different here. And there will be a lot more rules for you since you are the brother of the princess. I wish I had time but Bang is getting impatient. He hates it when we fly in late.

Till I see you again,

Rose' Alina

I chuckled to myself and began unpacking my room.

Rose's Pov

Splash!

I gasped for air. At that moment I knew three things; I was cold, wet, and starving.

Smack!

My head whipped to the right, a harsh sting coming from my jaw. I glared at how dare that son of a-

Smack!

My face only moved a few inches seeing as I expected the blow. I gritted my teeth together and spat at him. "You lucky I don't bruise easily" I said calmly. An evil smile spread across his evilly handsome face. "Lucky me indeed, you don't know how much pain it would cause me if anyone would lay a shameful print on such a beautiful face." He said in a disconsolate voice "Just knowing I hit you is tearing me apart." He licked my cheeks and smiled a malicious smile. A shiver went down my spine, and not the good shivers. He didn't notice of course, I being so smart just smiled hiding my vomit for another time, I watched him move over to a table and grab a beautiful golden dagger. Pretty, I thought excitedly.

Suddenly, blinding hot pain erupted in my left leg. I bit my tongue at the sudden pain, a warrior never showed pain. I thought. I glared at him, with a smirk he pulled out the dagger. I spat the blood that had gathered in my mouth onto the floor. "That's all you got" I sneered. Rage flashed across his face, he whipped the dagger back, and then aimed for my right leg.

Pain

Darkness


	5. Chapter 4

Rose's POV

I awoke with two throbbing legs and a blood rusted mouth. I was restrained to this damned chair again. I tried using my magic in hopes of it actually working. When they untied, I was more than surprised. What was Riddle up to?

I looked over to see two guards standing guard. Two? Was Riddle losing his touch? I tried to stand only result I got was blinding hot pain erupting in blinding hot pain. I clenched my teeth together, and reluctantly sat down. Plan B I thought, I bent down and punched the stone floor. When I was given two large stones I picked them up and sent them hurling towards the two guardsmen. They both dropped to the floor unconscious. I focused my magic on healing my legs, I knew that the dagger would cause permanent damage on my legs unless saw by a professional, but that would have to wait. I looked at my wrist and changed my age to 14 instead of 12. I got up slowly; though there was still an ache in my legs, but it was dull. "Riddle! Where in hades are you?" I yelled as I strolled through the halls of my prison.

Suddenly Riddle was in front of me. "You're here at last? I thought you would take a little longer." he said. I snorted; we both knew I was smarter than him. We walked side by side in silence. I wonder what's going on in his head, probably some evil plan to keep me here, I thought bitterly. But I knew I had to think of some really clever for him to let me out of this place. I had to bargain.

Sirius's POV

I felt horrible. I felt as if, I had failed. Like I had failed Rose. I had no idea where she was. The readings showed that she had unexpectedly been hit and crashed into the water. I knew who did this. That evil psychopath Tim Riddle. Uh! Why did Potter's always attract crazy people?

Ever since I moved to Magnificence Village I had been put in charge of handling all paperwork Rosie had, which I surprisingly enjoy. Search Party. I need to organize a search party. With the best warriors. I would need doctors to come along just in case she was hurt. I need to be prepared. I went to my office and gathered the much needed papers. Okay let's get started I thought before I dived into work mode.

Harry's POV

I groaned inwardly as Hermione pulled out yet another book. "Hermione is this all really necessary?" I asked. She sighed and said, "Harry I'm going to be honest. Though the princess has kindly given me the privilege of just trying to tutor you, you won't ever be magically capable to be to the things people born and raised here can do. "I nodded. "You might be at a challenge, but it doesn't mean you can't do it. " She said encouragingly. "How!?" I yelled.

"Sssh!"

Suddenly all eyes were on us. In my anger, I forgot that we were indeed in a library.

I looked at Hermione who had a hurt expression on her face, I immediately felt bad. "Hermione-"I started but she just shook her head and stormed out of the library. All eyes were on me. I grew uncomfortable under the tedious stares; I gave a curt nod before racing after Hermione.

"Hermione!" I yelled after her. She seemed to pause for a tiny second before continuing on her way. But her pause gave me a chance to get close enough so she can hear me in the crowded alley. "Hermione! I'm sorry." I said desperately. "I lost my temper, and I'm so sorry. Hermione I'm- I'm just scared," She stopped and twirled around and looked at me with a sad expression, "But why take it out on me Harry? I just want to help, I'm scared too'" she said "Why would your sister even ask me to do this. I mean everything here is just so different, "I nodded while pulling her into a hug. The statement though made him wonder. Why would Rose' Alina ask Hermione to do something so out of her league.

Clap!

Clap!

Clap!

We whipped around to see Rose' Alina's friends. "Hello I'm Jordan Jones, the cool one" said the light-skinned boy. "Hezekiah Brown, the hilarious, how do you do?" said the other light-skinned boy, with a tip of his hat. "Cadarius Crutcher, the most informed one" said the Mexican boy. "Chancellor Tabor, the brave one" said the dark-skinned boy. "Adam Curry, the nice one" said the last boy.

We stood in complete silence for a few seconds before Adam spoke up "Well we promised Rose we would help you study so. . ." he made a gesture with his head suggesting that we get going. I wondered if they knew, but my question was answered by Hezekiah who asked, "Umm… Ha-Have they found any information on where she is?" I noticed the hope in his eyes. I noticed that at his questions all of Rose' Alina's friend had stopped and stared at me, all with hopeful looks in their eyes. I couldn't lie. I just couldn't, so I sadly shook my head in negative. All eyes lost any kinds sign of hope. Hezekiah bowed his head and went the opposite direction. Everyone quickly followed. I watched in horror as Hezekiah said, "Show me Rose' Alina" and the water started to swirl and flicker to reveal a bloody, broken, and unconscious abused Rose' Alina. Hermione let out a scream, drawing the attention of bystanders. The image disappeared as Rose 'Alina looked to be waking. We all looked at each other and Adam grabbed our hands as we started running towards the castle. We pushed the doors open and ran to the dining hall were we found Sirius in a very intense meeting. "Harry? What's wrong?" he said worriedly. I looked at the people who were looking at me curiously. "It concerns Rose 'Alina" I said in a shaky voice. Now, all attention was on me. Eyes that were once staring at the papers or the wall were now trained on me. I grew uneasy under the hard stares of the men and women in the room. "It deals with the 'M' word" I told him "Magic" all the men and women chorused. Oh! "But the-"I started but Sirius cut me off "This isn't London, Harry." He said before turning towards Cadarius and asking "So what happened?" With a frown Cadarius said "We talked to her element; water. God Sirius, she had been tortured. I saw cuts on her legs. She was tied to a chair. They hit her in th-the face." he had started openly crying by the end, and I saw tears in almost everyone eyes some shed and some unshed. I bowed head and tried to be strong. I felt arms envelope me. I looked to see Hermione "It'll be okay. You'll see" she whispered to me. I let the tears fall and hugged her, and I prayed that my sister would be okay. I whipped my head up when I heard Sirius snarl, "That bastard. I knew it" I heard growls erupted from Jordan, Hezekiah, Adam, Cadarius, and Chancellor. Making them and their intimidating large bodies seem more frightening. Despite everything that was running through my mind I wondered one thing: Who were they talking about?

Rose's Pov

I sat down at the large table and ignored the delicious food at the table. Tim glared at me "Eat." He hissed at me. I looked at him defiantly, he stood and glided towards me and tried to force feed me but I kept my mouth shut in defiance so grabbed my neck, forcing the air from my lungs. "Eat or face the consequences like you did before- except a lot worse." He hissed into my ear. I looked into his evil dark cold eyes. I snatched my neck out of his grip. After checking that it wasn't poisoned I took a bite, and put the food down. "Okay, I ate, now let me go." I hissed at him. "My love, why would I let you leave? Here we can be together forever." I don't love you! I wanted to scream, but I stayed silent. I shook my head "Let's bargain." I told him "If you let me go- I'll delay in killing you for a few years," he snickered and tutted "Now, you know as good of an offer as that is, I'll need a little bit more." He said with a devious smile. I knew what he was thinking, that PIG. I stood up and grabbed the nearest knife on the table and strolled towards him. I grabbed his brown hair and pulled his ear towards me "You're going to get this into your thick head. If you ever think those thoughts again, I will kill you. Slowly." I warned. "I want 20 pounds of gold." He told me simply. I looked at him like he was crazy "No"

I pressed the knife closer to his throat "Here's the deal I'm going to leave and you, you little pesk are going to stay far away from me and my family, got it. Or I will ignore the prophency completely. Got it Riddle?" I said.

He just smirked. I took the back of his head and pulled it down and pressed the knife into his throat until a drop of blood trailed down his neck.

"Got it?" I asked threatingly.

He nodded. Then did the unexpected, he took my arm and put it behind my back and kissed me. I punched him in the face. "What part of 'I hate you' don't you understand!"

The familiar sensation of long arms twisting around me. . .

I was going home.

Then, something expected happened

Harry's Pov

The family and Rose' Alina's friend were all sitting down eating lunch in silence. "Rosie!" exclaimed Ridikulous pointing at something, but all eyes were eyes turned to him. Mrs. Goodheart broke out in sobs. Jordan who apparently followed the finger exclaimed "Rose!" Now all eyes did turn to the location.

There laid Rose 'Alina. Bloody, and limp with a knife sticking out her stomach. Mrs. Goodheart let out a scream. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I saw Jordan and Hezekiah race forward, Sirius following. Suddenly the room seemed to fill. I felt small in the room. I was concerned. I was scared. "She's losing consciousness" yelled Jordan and then he ran at a speed like no other and was back in at least three seconds. He had a stretcher. I watched as they lifted Rose' Alina unto the stretcher and carried her away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Hezekiah who was practically floating. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. At seeing my expression, he shook his head. "Though I am awesome, Rose' Alina is who we need to pray for." He said. He started to walk away, I decided to follow. I briefly thought of Hermione who had decided to take a nap. How she was not here, unknown to the situation. How I really needed her, but I had to stay focus. For my sister.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Hezekiah call my name. He was sitting on his knees in front of a large snowflake that seemed to be frozen in the castle floor. He gestured for me to join him. He bowed his head and began to speak.

"Dear gods of Olympus as in Rose' Alina body you live we pray to you. Wake her up. Wake her up, from the sleep that the one who claims to love her put her in. Wake her for her family, her friends. Wake her for the hope that lives around Magnificence Village. Wake her for her newly found brother. Wake her. We beg of you. Wake her. Please."

I knew I had tears in my eyes as he finished. I saw the snowflake embedded inside the castle floor give off a pink glow. He stood and started to walk; I got up and followed. I didn't know where we going until we reached the room where I heard voices and beeping of machines.

"She's losing too much blood"

"We need to remove the knife before her organs malfunction."

Were some of the things I heard before I did something utterly barbaric; I risked a peek inside, and regretted because at the exact same time a loud

BEEEEEEP!

Came from a machine Rose' Alina was hooked up to. "Her heart's stopped." said a man. At that I promptly fainted. OH, please save my sister I thought before I blacked out completely.

Rose's Pov

I felt the knife before it actually got me. I felt Riddle's anger and sadness. I felt him clutch at the knife. Then, I felt the knife probing into my flesh. So, it wasn't technically unexpected. I remember looking at my family as they ate. I remember watching Ridiculous being the first to notice me. I remember faces swarming around me. I remember blacking out and waking up here.

Here being a meadow that kind of looked a bit like my Forbidden Dome. I smiled a shy smile, and yelled, "Hello" I looked around "Is anyone here"

Silence

Grrrrr

I looked down at my stomach. Gods I was hungry. Suddenly my body gave a lurch, causing me to fall to the ground. When I tried to stand again my body gave another lurch. I had given up on trying at the moment, so I just lied there and waited lurch after lurch until I was enveloped into blackness.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

What was that infernal racket I thought; with a jolt I remembered everything. I listened around and felt around for someone from my family, I didn't get anything. I felt my heart rate speed up. I heard rushed footsteps heading towards me. "She's trying to breath" I heard someone say. I snapped my eyes open to see a few of my doctors and Sirius. I immediately made eye contact with Sirius.

"Stop, Rosie!"

"Please"

I felt my eyes drift over.

"Rose stay with us"

"Rosie!"

Darkness

Sirius's Pov

OH Zeus. After the doctors kindly asked me to leave, I had fully intended to go down my misery in a bottle of whiskey, when I found a crying Ridikulous next to the stairs that led to Rosie's room. I slowly picked him up, and walked to the floor which Rose lived. I knew I couldn't gain access to her room without her physically there. That thought made m burst out in tears. She wasn't there. She wasn't. It was all Tim Riddle's fault. It was his fault.

After a while of crying, I noticed that my son was no longer in my arms. I looked around desperately until my eyes landed on a small figure placing something- which obviously was my son. "Hey what are you doing?" I asked trying to the annoyance. The figure didn't seem to notice, and if he did he didn't show it cause it said, "Me name is Sneaky, and I's be informed to take's care of little baby when's Princessy Rosie is not able." My jaw dropped. Did Rose 'Alina not think I was not able to take care of my own son? "Princessy Rosie says you's still sick. Your true love is not near." The elf said, and at that reality struck hard.

Remus

And with that I slid down against the wall and cried some more. Why she had to be right, I thought. Why, because I was sick. I would forever unless I saw him again. Unless saw the love of my life again. I would forever be broken.

Harry's Pov

I awoke in a room with white walls, completely different from the walls in the castle. A face suddenly popped in front me. "Ah, I see you've awoken dearie. Adam! The boy's awoke" she gave me a potion and told me to drink it before strolling off. Adam and the other boys with Hermione came strolling in as she left. I slowly sat up and said, "She doesn't seem to like me." Adam grimaced, but he then he said "Don't mind her she just believes the legends" A thought came to my mind "What legends?" I asked. The boys seemed to go very uncomfortable, but Hermione being ever so brilliant answered.

"There are legends about you Harry, which involves people like your parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, and even. Some are completely barbaric, but some actually test my theories on why you never knew you had a sister." She said. "What do some of them say?" I asked, but inside I was dreading the answer. Hermione's face turned into a grimace "Well, I might as well tell you. You do get tested on these." She mumbled. "Well some say you were her evil step-brother who was jealous of the favoritism that was given to her from your mother. They say that you despised her so much that you made a plan to kill her. So when the day came the day for your plan to commence, was the day your parents died. When your parents you wished evil on the princess and the world where in which she lived." She said. My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide. What kind of rubbish was that? I looked at the potion I had yet to drink; I was actually terrified of drinking it. If Adam's mother actually believed those legends wouldn't she want me dead? "It's not poisoned" said Adam's mother who had probably heard everything. "I have a family, killing a member of the royal family; means instant death- Harry Potter." She started tidying around the bed. "You're going to Magnificent Prep aren't you?" she asked suddenly. I nodded, she sighed "As much as I love our princess, she sure can make stupid decisions" she mumbled. "Hey!" said Rose' Alina's friends in unison. "What, a lot of people believe those legends, and he's from Hogwarts." She said. At her words the group of friends grimaced. She gave them a knowing look and strolled out the room.

Everyone sat down around me, all with solemn looks. "Is what she said true?" Only Cadarius had the courage to speak. "Well, yes, but I can get word around the school how you fainted when you thought your sister had died, way before Rose gets better" he said, but though his plan was genius Chancellor shattered the idea "No one can know that Rose' Alina got hurt or taken for that matter." He said matter-of-factly. "Well, I would say you could try to make them think you are super smart, but that won't even pass by them, even the ones that are kind of dumb would see by a 'Knowledge Me' charm." Adam said. I never had even heard of that charm.

"Why is everyone so prejudiced against Hogwarts" I asked, but the reaction I got from everyone was unexpected. Instead of an actual answer the boy burst out into guffaws of laughter. "You-you think- that we are prejudiced against Hogwarts?" asked Jordan. As the boys' laughter died down, they took in me and Hermione's confused looks and calmed down, but they still had gigantic grins on their faces, which were daring them to laugh. "We are **_not jealous_** of- that school" said Hezekiah adding emphasis to 'school' and 'not'. "We simply think the way things are there are very, very, very stupid." stated Cadarius. I nodded but still didn't understand, but didn't want to bring it up any further. I heard a knock at the door. Chancellor got up and put some-sort of weapon behind his back. He opened the door and aims it at the person. I didn't know who it was until he said, "How do I know you are the real Sirius Black?" I waited with bated breath for his answer, "I have a book in Magnificent Prep's Library on pranks written under the name John Alaska." I watched as his weapon lower a sad expression came over his face and he asked, "What happened?" Sirius stepped in with an elf following him holding Ridikulous.

"It got worse. She tried to breathe, so quickly after she had woken up from when her heart stopped-"he paused "she- she's in a coma"


	6. Chapter 5

**All rights belong to J.K Rowling**

Harry's POV

3 days. It has been THREE, long, emotional, sad days. 6 days since my sister has talked. 3 days since she has moved from the spot she has been in. 6 days since I moved into the castle. It has been my own brief journey that the doctors say won't end very soon.

I sat numbly in the corner of the room, as I watched Rose' Alina's friend zoom, hover, read, talk on a muggle talking device, and beat up a practice dummy. A very tiny smile formed on my lips as I remember when Jordan and Hezekiah told me of their supernatural abilities besides being able to do magic. Watching Jordan run across at a speed unimaginable was- pretty nice. And Hezekiah- he's the next best thing to flying. He hovers above the ground at any height possible.

Suddenly, all the boys stopped in front of me. "Okay, that is it." Said Adam "You are killing us slowly" Said Cadarius. "We are taking you too see Rose." Said Hezekiah "We know a way for you to talk to her" said Jordan. My mouth had hit the floor at the last statement. They knew how to talk to her- while she was in a COMA! I jumped up "come on we have to tell everyone" I said, but I was stopped by a loud

NO!

From the boys. I looked at them bewildered. Didn't they want to save everyone from the suffering they were going through? In everyone's mind Rose 'Alina was good as dead. Why not tell them?

"Rose made us promise" Said Jordan as he raced out the seat he had taken. Apparently. I was confused until Chancellor finished, "She made us promise that we would tell no one that she made a spell that can help you enter the mind of someone stuck between the land of the dead, and the living." Woah I thought dumbly.

Suddenly I was thrown over Jordan's back and we were moving at a speed so spectacular, that objects blurred as we raced by them.

We were in the Medical Wing of the castle; Jordan plopped me down onto the ground. I felt uneasy and raced to a trash bin nearby. Jordan huffed and walked over to Hezekiah and handed him a few coins. I raised an eyebrow "We bet 50 cents that you would puke." He said with a smirk. "OH let's just get this over with" Jordan said grumpily. "We have to wait on Chancellor" said Adam. He had flown on Hezekiah's back, which I still find impossible. They're practically the same size! Chancellor bustled into the room, holding a pile of food in his arms. Everyone gave him an incredulous look. He rolled his eyes, "This isn't for me, and it's for Rose. She didn't come to the After Party and I am pretty sure she didn't eat at that house of doom." Said Chancellor. Cadarius walked out the bathroom. "Okay we are ready." He said. He looked at Chancellor and shook his head. We slowly walked over to the bed where Rose 'Alina laid. She was paler than a sheet, and her heart was very slow according to the monitor that her body was hooked up to. I felt a hand slip into mind and saw Hezekiah with a determined look on his face. He slowly rose above Rose 'Alina and put his mouth to her fore head and whispered a word that I couldn't make out and then we were gone into the abyss that was Rose 'Alina's mind.

Rose's POV

OH, I'm so hungry. What was that? I quickly put up my borders to block anyone from my mind. "Rosie! It's us!" said a familiar voice. Jordan! I let down the barriers and soon enough the bodies of my beloved friends came tumbling down.

When my friends landed I also noted that Harry was with them, but I didn't have time to focus on that. I smelt food. My body was weak and sore from lack of nourishment and my human body being in the same position for so long. "I smell food" I rasped out. Chancellor held out a large piece of ham. I shoved it in my mouth without a second thought. I looked at Chancellor who gave me more and more food like: bread, fruits, vegetables etc. I felt a little less- dead, by the time he declared it was all gone. We sat in a comfortable silence until Harry said, "What is this place?"

I looked at him and said simply, "It's my safe place" I looked at the boys "Why is he here?" I asked. And then the rambling came.

"Jordan's idea"

"Depressing attitude made us"

"Not my fault"

"Hezekiah suggested it first"

"Bennet not in it"

"Shut Up!" I yelled. I looked at the sky where what was going in the real world was playing.

"Does she look at any better mom" asked my brother Mufassa. "Well I can see a bit more color in her cheeks" she said in between sniffles "but your sister is so very strong she'll awake soon enough." "Then beat up anyone who didn't just pour water on her and tell her to 'snap out of it'." said in Mufassa which earned a small laugh from my mother, her smile though quickly turned downward. "Do you know what she and Headmistress were discussing the day she was-"her voice got choked up and she shook her head Mufassa nodded his head "They were speaking about Harry." He said "Headmistress Pova fears what Harry attendance might make happen to Magnificent Prep's polls." She nodded her head. "Well maybe Pova said something to get her all riled up made her lose her focus" she said "And Pova is just wrong trying to make Rosie choose between her brother and the school." She started to pace "can't Harry just start with the babies?" she asked. "They're smarter than Hogwarts students' mom." said Mufassa. She sighed and sat down in a chair next to my prone body. "Well Hermione will leave soon, and Sirius will probably marry Remus before Harry gets the b-"she started, but was interrupted by Mufassa gasping out a strangled gasped and whiny "Mom" mother rolled her eyes and said,"I was going to say 'the beard to ask her out'" she sighed got up and gave my solid body a kiss on the forehead and walked away muttering "such negative thoughts, I will talk to Rose about this; her warriors tongue is affecting everybody."

I gave a light chuckle. I gave a look at the sky which now resembled the night sky. "It's probably late you guys should get going" I said. They nodded and their forms started getting lighter and lighter until they were gone.

I looked around and shrugged. I lay down in the grass and lulled myself into a semi-state of sleep.

Harry's Pov

I slumped to the ground once we reached the outside of Rose 'Alina's mind. I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. Words from what we saw echoed in my mind. I raced back to the training room eager to escape the stares of the other boys.

I knew it was too good to be true. I slid down to the floor. A school so great would actually want me. A Hogwarts nobody. "Hey" said Cadarius as he sat down next to me. "Pop?" he asked holding out a can. I had seen soda at the Dursley's but never touched it, or tried it. I hesitantly reached out and took it from his grasp. I remembered how Dudley would always open his and tried and when I succeeded Cadarius started talking. "Do not let what you saw and heard get to you. You just can't. Rosie loves that school and most importantly she loves you." I smiled at the word 'love' "and if anyone knows anything about Rosie- you know she get what she wants." He said this with a light chuckle. I smiled and looked to see that we were in the warriors training room and was alone. "Where did everyone go?" I asked.

At my question Cadarius broke into fits of laughter.

Jordan's Pov

Remembering what Mufassa said put warning alarms in my mind. While Cadarius decided to stay and console Harry, we decided that saving our bodies from the hands of steel was a little more important.

Me being the fast one I made it my job to be the first one in the Medical Wing. Hezekiah though his other supernatural ability was nice it didn't mean he didn't mean he didn't make it in second.

I looked at my friends who had a pail of water in each hand. "Ready?" I asked them. We all nodded.

1

2

3

Splash!

Then. . .

Jordan's POV

As the water droplets cascaded down Rose's body almost every scar on her body seemed to disappear. Almost, every single one. But the one on her forehead that seemed to be forever sketched onto her head. Suddenly a gasp escaped Rose' Alina's lips and her eyes flew open. "Hezekiah get help!' I exclaimed was already a step ahead of me and a doctor rushed in and immediately ushered us out. We all took off, heading out to find Sirius.

Surely we found him sleep next to Rosie's door with a tear streaked face. While Rose's second favorite elf Sneaky played with Ridikulous. I watched as Hezekiah rolled his eyes and floated over to Sirius and kicked him in the side. He jolted awake "Sirius! Rose' Alina's awakening!" I exclaimed, at my words he jumped and immediately ran to the Medical Wing, us following.

When we finally got there we sadly had to sit by the door until he came out. When he finally did though, his expression was solemn. "Oh don't tell me she relapsed!" exclaimed Hezekiah. Sirius shook his head "When she woke she started asking for- Severus" he said. We all gasped and bowed our heads; we too had been close to the Severus Snape. The man in which Rose' Alina held so closely to her heart. "It got so bad we had to use a sedative." He added I raised my wand "Exxpecto Patronum!" I thought. A silver misty tiger jumped out of my wand. "Tell Cadarius and Harry to come to the Medical Wing". It nodded and raced away.

About 3 minutes later. Cadarius with Harry in tow came rushing in. "Tell me everything you know about Severus Snape!" I immediately bellowed at him. His eyes widened and he stepped back just the tiniest bit. "He-" I didn't give him time to finish "Give me a strtaight answer!" Chancellor pulled me back, as I was holding on to the front of his shirt. I let Harry go and walked to Rose' Alina's bedside. "Severus Snape was a good man. Just tell me he died in peace." I said to Harry. Harry shook his head and looked at the ground and said, "I wish I could say he did." I hared a gasp come from Rose. I turned to her. Her eyes were wide with tears with tears forming. The black mist she used to transport herself started to surround her. "Roise no-" started Sirius, but she was already gone. Well, at least she was awoke.

Hermione's Pov

I had been up and about all around Magnificence Village. Getting information from the library, and other students that went to Magnificent Prep on protocols and things they learned. I worry for Harry. His magic isn't even as advanced as the common 'first grader' as they call it. Could perform simple silent magic better than him. And his sorting would indeed be difficult. I nrver knew these things until now. Magnificence Village is so. . . up to date. Harry would have never had learned this at Hogwarts. I would have never leaned thes things at Hogwarts, and knowing that all the people that Magnificent Prep knows these things make me quite - jealous?

I sighed as I looked at the name of spells. Half these spells I had never even heard of. Really! Me, Hermione Granger, smartest witch oh her age didn't know a spell! How surprising! I worry for Harry. I had always thought him powerful, but I have seen what people in Magnificent Prep could do. Harry's magic wasn't even an inch close to that potential. I sighed as I opened the next book. I skimmed over the pages, and then silently closed the book. It was just some useless book on the legends of stone men.

After a while of looking for I finally left the library, with a handful of notes. As I treaded slowly through the night back to the castle, I couldn't help but be a little sad. Harry was leaving. I would visit him everyday of course, but I had become very accustomed to having him around. Why must I make every good thing depressing. This is a good thing, I told myself. Harry finally will get the family he deserves. I sighed. I shook myself out of my stupor and kept walking.

Once I reached the castle, a depressing air seemed to wash over me. I immediately rushed into the castle sensing something was wrong. I dropped my bags in the arms of an elf and continued searching for voices. I finally found them by them by the third-floor staircase.

"Rosie darling! You must talk to someone! We want to help you!"

I walked over to Mufassa. "What's happening." I asked. He sighed and frowned and said, "We just found Severus Snape is dead. Rose' Alina's taking it the worse. I didn't know they knew Professor Snape. I sighed and decided to go and help her in her time of need. I started to walk up the steps, when Mufassa's strong arms pulled me back. "Its enchanted. Lucky us Sirius found out first." I bit my lip and looked up at the staircase. When Rose' Alina's face appeared on the stairs. She had a pipe in her mouth and her emerald green eyes looked harder and more distant. "How can you help me mother?" She asked as she took the pipe out of her mouth and let out a breath of smoke. Her parents grimaced and so did her friends. "Darling, we all held Severus close to our hearts. He was like another family member. You treated him with all the love and respect in the world. And I know he promised everything would be fine. But surely you know that Severus didn't expect to die?" said Mrs. Goodheart. Rose' Alina put the pipe in her mouth, and inhaled and let out some smoke through her mouth. "It'll be alright sunshine. Not now sweetie, but soon" said Mr. Goodheart. I saw tears prickle in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I should've made him stay Papa." She said brokenly. Then she was gone.

I looked over to Harry to see tears running down his face. I went over to him and grabbed his hand in reassurance. He answered by putting my hands in a death grip. Every turned around and started walking to the sitting room. Mr. Goodheart was clutching a Mrs. Goodheart as she cried. Len' and Mufassa were holding hands with tears running down their faces. And Sirius and Rose' Alina's friends had their head down in respect. I looked back to were Rose' Alina's face once were. I wondered what the loss of Professor Snape would do to her.

CRASH!

Came from upstairs which made Mrs. Goodheart cry harder, and sob louder.

Rose' Alina's POV

I looked down at the shattered vase. I let out a loud scream.

POP!

POP!

I looked to see Sneaky and Dobby waiting for me. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. "We's has heard you's angry" said Dobby and Sneaky in union. I looked at them still angry. "We's knows that you likes to be alones. But we's know that you needs a hug." They said. I looked at them, before letting the tears fall. I dropped to my knees. They wrapped their skinny, tiny arms around me. I cried for at least 30 minutes before I finished. I got up and washed my face, I told Dobby and Sneaky they could sleep in my bed tonight. I had a memorial to plan.

Harry's Pov

After a while everyone seemed t just leave the room probably, knowing that Rose wasn't coming down for the night, and after a while of waiting, I gave up and went up to my room. I also walked Hermione up to her room. We had talked very little but I knew it wasn't on purpose.

"So Harry how are you adjusting to living here so far." She asked. "I- well- l suspect it will be grand." I said. She smiled before we arrived in her front of her door. "Thanks for bringing me to my room." she said I smiled at her in answer. She surprised me when she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I stood stock still even as she smiled and sauntered into her bedroom saying, "Night Harry."

I walked back to my room in a daze. I got dressed for bed and tried to sleep, but my thoughts were working to fast for me to even try to sleep. I decided to go find the kitchens. While I was passing through the dining area. I was surprised to find the doors to the meeting area slightly open. I peeked in and I saw Rose' Alina standing at the table with glasses on her face and plenty of sheets of papers spread around her.

"Hi Harry." She said suddenly. I jumped in shock. "How did you-" I started. "The castle informs me of everything that's happening." She commented. My eyes widened and I looked at the floor that seemed to a shimmered a bit at her statement. "Well, what are you doing?" I asked. "Planning." She stated promptly. I came in slowly. I walked over to her and looked over her plans. "A memorial." I said aloud, the added "For Professor Snape." She didn't say anything just nodded. I scratched the nape of neck. I sat down in the chair next to her. "So, what was the real Severus Snape like?" I asked in curiosity. She smiled a little at the question, "What was he like that's an interesting question. But the answer all depends on what you thought of him." She said as she sat down. I thought that over, "Well after a while I thought he was really - sad." I said. She nodded. "Well he was, he never said he was, but he was. I loved when he would come over during the summers. He was so much fun. And when he would visit my school. Everybody loved him." She laughed. "And when he visited for winter stay, but he would never really stay long. But we always made sure got him good with the snow. And trust me he would get us back." she was beaming by now, probably reliving the memory in her mind. She looked at me with a small smile and said, "If you only knew the real Severus you would've loved him. He actually talked about Hogwarts. And that's why we don't really respect Hogwarts. We don't value their expectations and how they function." I nodded and bowed my head. "Rose? How will I ever manage in Magnificent Prep?" Rose sighed and stood and saidI have a spell. She stood and put her hand on my head. Just relax.

She put another hand on my head and whispered

"Scientiam Meam"

Things rushed through my head fast and hard leaving me with a throbbing headache. Rose released my head and with a dull thud, darkness engulfed me.

The Next Morning. . .

I awoke with a piercing headache. Rose' Alina leaned over me suddenly with a smug look on her face. "Hey sleepyhead." She said in amusement. I put a hand to my head. She gave me a glass of some sort of orange liquid. Brought it to my mouth slowly and sipped. A sweet, tangy taste flowed over my tongue and down my throat. My eyes widened and I looked and her in shock. I greedily kept drinking more of the tasty liquid. "What is this?" I asked my headache long gone and long forgotten. "Harry" she chuckled "That's just orange juice and a little dolorem medicine." She said with a roll of her eyes. I nodded and kept drinking eagerly at the liquid. Rose rolled her eyes and went to the other side of the room and looked out the window. I finished drinking after a minute. "So, what happened" I asked as I put the glass down and looked towards her. "I did a 'knowledge me' charm." She said. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "But the boys said that it wouldn't help me." I said surprised. She shook her head, "It only depends on the caster of the spell." She said then added, "They were wrong." I could only nod a bit dumbfounded. She smiled at me and then decided to leave the room, but not before adding, "Don't let Hermione's hard work go to waste; still study." Then she was gone.

Rose's POV

I walked out the room and headed to the kitchen's hoping to grab a quick bite to eat. It was Sunday so luckily no school. Even I get tired of school. I walked the long way to the kitchen, bumping into Bimpy. I looked at her with a scowl on my face. I really didn't like her. She had broken Dobby, Sneaky, and plenty other elves hearts. "Whys hellos Princessy Rosie." She said with a smile. Gave her a fake smile and walked into the kitchen. I smiled, when all the happy elves came burling towards me. I laughed as fell to ground. I wrapped my arms around everyone the best I could. I watched as the food started cooking itself and the elves made a circle around me.

"We's heard that Severus died madam." Spoke elf Elder. I nodded sadness engulfing me immediately. "We know what he meant to you madam. We offer our deepest condolences." He said In his deep elderly voice, and proper English. All the elves nodded and their pointy ears dropping in sadness. I let a silent tear drop. I needed to mourn. I needed to mourn long and hard, before I would ever be happy and full again. I let a tear escape my eye. Elder caught the tear before it hit the ground. I looked at him. "Warriors don't cry" he quoted. I sniffed and looked at the ground. That's what Severus used to say. . .

 _Flashback..._

As I looked at the army of strategy dummies rushing at me I ducked, only for them to swipe me off my feet and onto my tail-bond. I groaned as I rolled back onto my feet. I dodged a fist to the face and counter with a kick. Out of nowhere, a/an arm- locking spell. I groaned, as I tried to fend them off with one arm. I almost did it. Almost. Suddenly, Severus threw spell after spell, catching me off guard allowing the dummies to pick me up and slam me on the back of my neck. I groaned in pain as Severus canceled the session. He helped me to my feet and patted me on the shoulder. I shrugged him off, "What the hell was that for!" I yelled angrily. "THAT was cheating, I was taking on six of them and OUT of NOWHERE! You lock up my arm?!" I undid his spell and got ready to storm out the room, Severus grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. "You think your enemies are going to play fair! They aren't your people Rose! They hate you, they are at war with you because they hate you! Enemies don't play fair, and Rosie I would steal the moon and the stars for you but you can't play fair with your enemies.I won't allow it" Without noticing it I had let tears start to flow free. Why? I don't know, but soon my body shook with sobs. "It's okay. . ." He pulled back to look me deep in the eyes, "Warriors don't cry,", he said wiping my tears. I sniffed and nodded, "Warriors don't cry." I repeated looking at him.

 _Present_

I smiled at elf Elder before smiling at all the elves surrounding me. "I want to hold a feast in honor of Severus, and he loved your cooking," The elves beamed at me I gave them all kisses before snapping and popping away in true elf fashion. I appeared in the middle of my Forbidden Dome on the outskirts of the village and laid in the grass as me and Severus would do on my birthday every summer. I look at my wrist and changed the age from 14 to 16. My body shifted and changed to its natural state. My raven hair spanned out under me and my chest size and body elongated to its natural height as I laid on the ground. I sat up as the little fairies moved around me. "Oh Rosie! You look so pretty! Just a reminder you are hosting dinner with the Duke of Spectre today." I groaned and fell back on the ground again. "Time to be a Princess."


	7. Chapter 6

All rights belong to J.K Rowling

•If. you follow this story (If you don't please do... you know you want to) , but if you do you've already read this chapter seeing as my stupid ass uploaded my chapters wrong.

O.O.o.O.O

Rose's POV

I willed for my back to open and when it did my wings burst free and I took off in flight. I looked down at my village with a(n) small smile. My village was split into two sides, separated by the vast palace I called home, unlike England, or any other magical country, both sides knew of each other. Yet seeing as both sides liked to live certain ways, they were separated. I flew through the skies, I smiled as Bang appeared next to me. I smirked, challenge accepted we raced through the sky. While over the water I dropped unexpectedly, the water opening up and taking me on one end and spitting me out on the other. I laughed at Bang's shocked expression. I raced forward passing over Magnificent Prep and circled around and flew as fast as I could towards the castle. Out of nowhere, my body impacts a laughing figure. I look at Mufassa and roll my eyes."Oh, Rosie, you cheated? So unlike you!", he said with a laugh. I let out a frustrated groan when Bang flew past us. "I was going to win, and get to the palace on time, which is the only reason you're here.", I said. Mufassa nodded and said, "True Mama does want you back so you can look like a proper princess when the Duke of Spectre and his family get here. But, I also wanted to see how my little sister is doing after acknowledging her best friend's death. You can't mourn in a day, Rosie." I looked at him sadly. "I know, but now is not the time," I said to him before flying towards the castle. I landed on top of the roof and slid in through a window that connected to my room. I landed on my feet, before calmly collecting myself and walking out my room. "Mama! I'm back! Dobby! Sneaky!" I yelled coming down the stairs.

Pop!

Pop!

"Yes, Princess Rosie?" asked Dobby and Sneaky in unison. "We are having company. Non-Magical guests and we all know what that means." I explained, "All signs of any type of magic need to be hidden, and you guys need to change appearance." Their ears dropped at the news, "I know guys if I could have it my way you would stay your cute little selves every day of the week, but if it makes you feel better. You guys can get a day off, I think I can manage for a day." Their eyes brightened at the mention of a day off, before nodding and popping away to get to work. "Sirius!" I walked into his room."Sirius!"I opened the door and narrowly avoided a bottle hitting me in the face.

Ridikulous was crying so loud my ears started ringing, I grimaced, and ran forward and picked up the crying baby. "It's okay, shh shh" I gave him his binky and checked his diaper, to see the source of the cries. "He needs his diaper changed", I told Sirius. He looked at me wildly, before getting up and proceeding to change his son's diaper. I looked at Sirius sadly, "Maybe it's time for you to go find Remus,"I said. "He's dead.", he said shortly. "He's not dead Sirius. He's out there somewhere. I don't know where, but I know-" he cut me off fiercely. "He got married! He NEVER loved me." he roared at me once finishing putting on the diaper. "He has a son too, little younger than Ridikulous, we both know how he got here, besides the obvious, after you fell through that, 'viel'you were struggling to cope without Remus, and one day you met a Sandy-haired woman that reminded you so much of thing led to the other and one day Ridikulous came that same day she died, She died! Now that little boy is without a mother just like him. I don't care if you think Remus is dead, I'm telling you he isn't and either he will find you! Or you will find him. Ridikulous can't suffer the price because you won't find the balls to go find the man you love!" I huffed and picked up Ridikulous, and stormed out the room leaving a stunned Sirius in my wake. I bounced Ridikulous on my waist as he silently sucked his binky. "Lunch Time!", yelled Mama. "You hear that sweetie time to go eat-eat," I said in a baby smiling at the little boy. We walked into the Dining Area and I sat him in his highchair. I slid into my chair quietly watching as most the chairs filled. I tapped the table and watched as our lunches popped in front of us. I dug in quietly before looking around me, my eyes landing on Hermione.

I sat up straighter,"So Hermione, How do you like the village?", I asked.Her head whipped up to look at me. Mufassa kicked my foot as if he was reading my mind. I looked at him out the corner of my eye, before turning my attention back to Hermione. She sat up straightly in her chair, before clearing her throat to answer me. "Well, Your Majesty, It is quite beautiful here, and calm, and the library is simply. . . Magnificent." , she answered.

I smiled, "Well, you can visit, whenever you please, and thank you so much for dropping everything to come here and help Harry, he'll start school in two days time, and while he's behind, I'm sure his House, whichever he is sorted into will help him out very." I said, before cutting into my steak, which was simply heavenly, I'd have to thank the elves. "And, which House are you in?" asked Harry suddenly, I looked at him swallowing my food. "House Merlin. But there are 4 houses, Merlin (the powerful) Arthur (the brave ) Saber (the intelligent) and Mordrid (the cunning) It's somewhat like Hogwarts, minus the house prejudice."

I looked at Harry, who listened in intererest. "So how are you sorted?" I smiled in thought, "Personally, in my opinion that's the best part, when you first walk in as a student... in a way the castle feels you, in seconds it knows everything about you. So when you get to the Dining Hall, the castle's magic lifts you up and places where you belong. It feels amazing. Like you belong." I smiled at Harry, and dug back into my food. "Where do you think Harry will be sorted Rose?" my dad asked. "Definitely House Arthur. Harry's brave. He'd make an excellent warrior." I smiled, before remembering my dinner with the Duke. "Harry, Hermione. Today at dinner we'll be having a guest. Though I wish you could you'll can't have dinner with us. There will be enough backlash with you being here from the kingdom, but the news of being my brother getting to other kingdoms is not safe. That information in the wrong hands could be, catastrophic." I gave a look around the table at that. The footsteps of Sirius, reminded us of his absence at the table. I saw Harry eyes brighten at the sight of his godfather. He stopped at the end on the table, "I need the help of a Cupid."

Len, Mufassa, Ma, Pa, and I stood our bodies shimmering. "I smell a life bond," said Len with smirk. "We have to get ready. Len you'll help." Ma said, she smiled at Sirius warmly. "Love is beautiful. Hold it, cherish it, forever." Sirius nodded in confirmation. Ma strolled over to me and grabbed my hand. "Now everyone get to work. The Duke will be here in a few hours," she said before pulling me along. I looked at Harry once before allowing her to pull me along.

Harry's POV

I watched as Mrs. Goodheart pulled Rose along, before turning to Mufassa. "What about me and Hermione?," I asked. He looked at me. "Well, I'M gonna go alert the guards surrounding the village of the Duke's impending arrival. You guys take care of Ridikulous,"he reached over to grab the curly haired infant. "While Len and Sirius are working you can stay in his room, then just before the Duke is here I'll take you somewhere to stay until after dinner." Hermione took the young boy in her arms and stood. Mufassa guided us to Sirius's room before leaving. I sat down in a chair by the fireplace, and sighed. Is Rosie ashamed of me? Maybe it was a mistake coming here. Muffasa had 'lightly' put it that he didn't like me. Len hadn't said a sentence to me, and neither has Sirius.

Pop!

I heard Hermione gasp, and out of curiosity I looked back, and my eyes widened at the sight of elf long since buried.

"Dobby?"


	8. Chapter 7

(AN) So sorry about the late update, school has been kicking me in the posterior. This. chapter is just a lead up to the events happening in next chapter. Sorry if it's short I just wanted to put some content out there. Love you guys!

Rose's POV

I sat down on the floor as Ma combed through my hair, with my nose scrunched up in discomfort. I hissed as she roughly combed through a knot in my hair. "Ma!", I whined. "Oh hush child," she huffed. "One would think that seeing as you're 16 you would grow out of your little tender-headed faze," she said whole braiding my hair. "Yet, you didn't still cry like a baby every time someone touches your hair. Which we will cut Missy. It literally drags behind you!" she ranted while finishing my hair. I huffed and stood when she finished.

Ma walked to the southern wall and knocked two times, slowly the wall pushed out a variation of dresses. Looking through the dresses, she pulled out a blood-shot red dress with a suggestive smirk. I shook my head, before walking to the rack and pulling out an emerald green gown. "I like it, it's very Slytherin. . . That's what Sev would say." I smiled a little to myself, remembering old times. "Severus would be so eager to meet the Duke, but only to scare him until he shart himself!"I snorted realizing she was right.

Flashback

"Sev, firstly you shouldn't be here, and secondly meetings such as these are mandatory. Luscious Malfoy has even gotten one to discuss a betrothal agreement. I didn't want to but, I had to go, its my duty as the future queen." Rose'Alina said with a huff moving towards the main stairs, my navy blue dress dragging behind me. "Rosie your 15 you should not be dealing with this especially, 'marriage'," Sev scoffed trying to catch up. "Why do you scoff at the word 'marriage' Sev? Is it because you have, denied yourself the basic human right of happiness? " Rosie said turning around with a loud humph. Severus sighed, and pulled Rose into an hug.

"Rosie. . . I'm not alone, I've never been alone, ever since you arrived on this Earth I've never been alone." he murmured. Rosie sighed, pulling him closer. "I just- I just worry, besides being a spy for DummyBore you have not any version of a life." Rosie said . Severus sputtered, patting his shoulder, "When your war is over you'll move here, and then we'll find you a life. I know we will." Rosie felt a shift in the castle.

"They're here, Prince of Cordibus, and his parents."she murmured fixing the collars of his suit. Turning she held out her hand, "Behave." she whispered as he took her hand. "You know I won't." he snickered as they walked down the staircase.

Present. . .

Rose's POV

Blinking, I realized that tears had started to stream down my face. "Sev," I sobbed. My mom turned and looked at me with a empathetic face. "Oh Rosie,"she said. "He was supposed to come back!"she sobbed holding her mother tightly as she cried. "Rosie, Severus Snape loved you, as if he was the seed that created you himself. He was fighting in a war, and as a Princess, and a warrior you know the devastating outcome of wars. Severus is with the love of his life in the afterlife. Zeus watches down on you with Severus." she said rubbing her daughter's back comfortingly. Rosie sniffed wiping her face free of tears. "Now let's get you dressed!" her Mother exclaimed.

Harry's POV

"Dobby?"

"Harry Potter! Oh how nice it is to see you!", Dobby exclaimed running up to me. I engulfed him in my arms, shock consuming me. "Dobby? How. . ." I looked up at Hermione who stood in shock from across the room. "When Harry Potter buried Dobby, Princessy Rosie used her magic to bring Dobby here, and fixed bad magic lodged in Dobby!", said Dobby. Shock consumed my being, I look over at Hermione who was looking down at Dobby with just as much shock. "My life is truly being flipped on its head," I said aloud. Hermione nervously chuckled, "You're just noticing?"

"Dobby will take you on a official tour of the whole Village. Non-magical, and magical!" said Dobby.

Pop!

Another elf popped into the room, holding Sirius's son. "Dobby you must take Ridikoulous with you!" said the elf holding said baby in her tiny arms. Dobby wrung at his long bony hands, "It's not my's turn to take care of Ridikoulous, Sneaky!" Dobby huffed, stomping his scrawny little leg. "I wouldn't mind taking him with us Dobby," I said. Sneaky looked at me suspiciously before nodding, handing the baby to Dobby. "We must go now," said Dobby holding the baby in his arms. The child looked far to big in the arms of Dobby, out of place, is what one could say. Dobby proceeded to walk out the room, with me and Hermione following. "Dobby? Where are we going?", Hermione inquired. "Dinner," said a voice.

"Sirius!", I exclaimed. He gave me a large grin, "Oh Harry, how I've missed you! When this 'Duke' leaves, and I've finished my search, I'll be sure to speak with you. You'll be having dinner with Daniel's family. They're good people.", He ruffled my hair, he looked down at Ridikoulous, "Don't let him get his hands on the solid food, his teeth are only just now getting there!" He chuckled. I nodded looking at him, he gave a tight smile, before walking away. My shoulders slumped, Hermione's hand slipped into mine in a show of comfort. I looked at her, with a small smile, before we followed Dobby out the castle. Somehow I knew something was about to happen.

Until next chapter! Probably in a few weeks... :(


End file.
